Downstream
by Kindle-Feather
Summary: Shadecloud is just an average warrior, until the day her shadow starts acting up. When her now sentient shadow forcefully removes Shadecloud from the clan territories she finds herself among cats who may not be quite as normal as she thinks. (Idea adopted from MeowMix1028)
1. Chapter 1

Shadecloud was padding across the camp to join the sunhigh patrol when, out of the corner of her eye; she caught a flicker of something dark. Looking around the gray she cat realized that the dark thing was her own shadow, purring in amusement she continued on to where the rest of the patrol had gathered.

As she came within earshot of the group of cats she heard her friend, Hollyfrost, call out to her. "Hey Shadecloud, what took you so long?"

"She can tell you while we're walking, we're late already." The patrol's leader, Snowsky, said coldly.

"Right, let's go then!" Shadecloud said with false brightness, endeavoring to escape Snowsky's disapproving glare.

"Yeah, let's go, we're wasting sunlight." Sparrowpelt agreed, sensing the tension and doing his best to dispel it.

With a wave of her white tail Snowsky left the camp, the rest of the patrol following her. Sparrowpelt soon caught up with Snowsky and began chatting quietly with her, Shadecloud and Hollyfrost brought up the rear.

"Snowsky is so uptight!" Hollyfrost whispered to Shadecloud, careful to keep her voice low.

"I know, but she gets things done so it's okay?" Shadecloud responded in a halfhearted attempt to defend the harsh deputy.

"Was that a question or a statement? Seriously I don't know how you can defend her, especially after she got mad at you for being late. Speaking of which, why were you late? You said you'd tell me on the patrol, or Snowsky did." Hollyfrost asked, leaning closer to Shadecloud.

"It's kind of silly, you have to promise not to laugh." Shadeleaf said, feeling her ears grow warm at the embarrassing memory.

"I won't laugh! I promise, now tell me!" Hollyfrost purred to her somewhat skeptical friend.

"Well, I got scared by my shadow. I just saw it out of the corner of my eye and it freaked me out for some reason. See, it was just Shadecloud being silly again." Shadecloud said, a laugh bubbling up inside her at her friend's serious expression.

"That not silly at all!" Hollyfrost hissed, her eyes widening.

"Why?" Shadecloud asked curiously.

Hollyfrost opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Snowsky's commanding voice. "We're at the border, if you two want to get your heads out of the clouds we have more important things to do than loll around chattering."

"Oh, sorry Snowsky." Hollyfrost apologized sheepishly, her gaze fixed on the ground.

"I should think so, maybe next you'll actually pay attention." Snowsky grumbled, turning her nose up.

"We'll try." Shadecloud said, shuffling her paws.

"Good, now while you were busy Sparrowpelt and I were making a plan, we're going to split into groups of two. Each group will patrol the border in a different direction, starting in the middle and working outward. Once you have checked your assigned part of the border you may return to camp. Is that understood?" Snowsky asked, staring down at the other two she cats.

"Yes Snowsky." They chorused quietly.

"Excellent. Shadecloud, you go with Sparrowpelt, Hollyfrost, you're with me. Now let's go before the dusk patrol arrives, I'll see you two back at camp." With that Snowsky set off at a brisk trot, Hollyfrost casting a pleading look back at Shadecloud before hurrying to catch up with the white warrior.

Shadecloud turned to Sparrowpelt, waiting for the older warrior to say something.

"Right, let's get going then." He said, setting off towards Windclan territory.

"Oh, okay." Shadecloud said, half running to keep up with the leggy brown tom. "Could you slow down a little bit? My legs aren't as long as yours."

"Sorry, sometimes I forget that other cats aren't as fast as me." Shadecloud looked over at him, trying to find some trace of arrogance but coming up empty pawed.

He had simply stated it like it was a common truth, which it kind of was, Shadecloud reflected as the pair padded along the border. The two warriors walked in silence, stopping now and then to renew scent markers or investigate a scent, none of which lead to anything.

The silence bore down on Shadecloud; unable to take the smothering quiet any longer she burst out with the first comment that came to mind. "So Sparrowpelt how is Silverleaf?"

"What? Oh, she's fine." He answered, looking a bit surprised at the outburst.

"That's good, how are the kits?" Shadecloud asked, genuinely curious about the clan's newest members.

"Oh they're good, they've just opened their eyes actually, Oakleaf says it's the fastest he's ever seen kits open their eyes. They're beautiful, just like their mother. There's a little silver tabby, she looks exactly like Silverleaf did when she was a kit, right down to the white paws. The other one is ginger, he's a little warrior already, just this morning he pounced on my tail. They both have Silverleaf's eyes, bright blue, like the sky." Sparrowpelt purred, happy to talk about his kits.

Shadecloud nodded along, happy to listen to him chatter about Brookkit and Lionkit and the mischief they got up to. The dark gray she cat fell into a sleepy daze, lulled by the warm air and the sound of Sparrowpelt's voice, slowly meandering along after the senior warrior.

Her feeling of sleepy contentment was disrupted by the odd sensation of being watched. Stopping in her tracks Shadecloud whipped her head around, searching for the source of the sensation. Catching a flicker of motion behind her she whirled around to face... her shadow? All that was there was a smoky copy of herself, lying passively on the ground.

"Shadecloud? Are you alright?" Sparrowpelt called, concern clear in his voice.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Shadecloud said, padding across the clearing to join the brown tabby.

Shadecloud cast a last look back at the clearing, only to find the same scene of peace and normalcy that she had observed before. She had been so sure that there was something there...

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts the she cat ran to catch up with Sparrowpelt who had already reached the edge of the border.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm back with the second chapter of Downstream! Hooray!**

 **First a** **response to my review**

 **MeowMix1028 - I'm so glad you like it! Hopefully it'll continue to live up to** **expectations.**

 **Okay, well that was short, now on to the story!**

When Shadecloud and Sparrowpelt arrived back at camp, the gray she cat made a beeline for the freshkill pile. As she stood trying to decide between a fat sparrow and an equally chubby mouse Hollyfrost returned, trailing behind Snowsky.

"Hey Shadecloud!" The red and white she cat called, padding over to join her friend at the freshkill pile.

"Oh, hey Hollyfrost, how was patrol?" The other she cat asked, a teasing gleam in her blue eyes.

"Just lovely, Snowsky is such a wonderful conversationalist." Hollyfrost grumbled, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Hollyfrost, Shadecloud, could you please move? You're blocking the pile." Both she cats turned to see Shadecloud's brother, Nighttail, standing behind them.

"Sorry Nighttail!" Hollyfrost purred to the black tom.

Shadecloud rolled her eyes and grabbed the sparrow before padding over to her usual spot by the warrior's den, Hollyfrost a few pawsteps behind carrying a small wood pigeon.

"You know he'll never pick up on your hints, right? He's kind of oblivious." Shadecloud said after they had settled down to eat.

"Your certainly right about that, he wouldn't realize it if it came and bit him." Hollyfrost grumbled affectionately. "He's lucky he's cute."

"Why don't you just tell him? That's the only way he'll ever figure out you like him." Shadecloud purred, amused by her friend's adoring look. "Your not scared are you?"

"No! Absolutely not, I'm just waiting for the perfect moment to tell him, that's all." The colorpoint tabby stuttered, her ears reddening.

"Sure, the only reason." Shadecloud said slyly.

"Yes the only reason. Now can we drop the subject? I'm not particularly happy with you yowling to whole clan about my love life." Hollyfrost huffed, her green eyes dancing with laughter.

"Fine, lets talk about..." The gray warrior paused, trying to think of a good topic. "Oh, I know! You didn't tell me why the thing with my shadow was serious!"

"Right, I didn't, because someone cut me off." Hollyfrost shot a dark look at Snowsky who was sharing tongues with her mate, Birchfur.

"Snowsky aside, tell me! I'm dying to know!" Shadecloud begged.

"Alright, because you asked nicely. So, you saw your shadow at sunhigh, right?"

"Yeah but I don't see how that makes it serious." Shadecloud said, wondering if Hollyfrost had been pulling her leg the whole time.

"Okay, so it's sunhigh." Hollyfrost carefully drew a circle to represent the sun and a bobbly shape underneath it. "This is you, see." She indicated the bobbly shape.

"Really? I can't tell." Shadecloud interrupted.

"Be quiet! So where would your shadow be at sunhigh?" The pretty she cat asked.

"Behind you of course, like mine was! I don't see how this is..." Shadecloud began.

"Wrong!" Hollyfrost interjected. "You don't have a shadow at sunhigh, so why was your behind you?"

"Because... Huh, I don't know." The gray and black she cat said, confused at the revelation.

"Exactly!" Hollyfrost said, looking distinctly self-satisfied.

"That's really weird, so what do we do now?" Shadecloud asked, a frown forming on her face.

"I don't know, I suppose the only thing to is observe it. We can't talk to it, we can't attack it..." Hollyfrost broke off to give a sharp look to her friend who had just snorted with laughter. "What?"

"Sorry, it's just you fighting my shadow, it's too funny." Shadecloud rose to her paws and began performing an elaborate pantomime of Hollyfrost fighting the shadow.

"Very funny." Hollyfrost grumbled.

"Sorry, please continue." Shadecloud giggled, attempting to stifle her laughter but having very little success.

"Well if you're just going to laugh at me I'm not going to help you." Hollyfrost rose to her paws, grabbed her pigeon in her jaws and flounced off.

Shadecloud shook her head, if there was one thing Hollyfrost couldn't stand it was being laughed at. She took another bite of her sparrow and watched Hollyfrost settling down next to Nighttail. She briefly wondered what it would be like if Hollyfrost and Nighttail became mates.

They'd have kits of course, both of them loved kits and Hollyfrost often looked after kits so their mothers could take a break. She'd be a wonderful mother, loving and kind but strict and Nighttail, well he'd be a great father. Nighttail was a favorite with kits, he always had time to show them a battle move or teach them the hunter's crouch. His patience was unending, Shadecloud had no idea how he put up with kits; she didn't care for them and didn't intend to have any.

What did she intend to do? Be the best warrior she could be? That was a given for any dedicated warrior. Shadecloud frowned slightly at the thought; did she really not have a goal? She didn't want to become leader, she was already a warrior, kits were out of the question and having a mate... Well having a mate was complicated.

Shaking the heavy thoughts out of her head Shadecloud rose to her paws, shaking off the fine layer of dust that had settled on her black-flecked coat. Carefully burying the bones of her sparrow she collected the feathers and made her way towards the elder's den.

"Shadecloud? Is that you?" The soft, melodic voice of Silverwish emanated from the depths of the den.

"It's me mother, I brought you something." Shadecloud purred, dropping the feathers to greet the elderly she cat.

"Feathers? You shouldn't have!" The silver tabby purred.

"It was nothing, I know that your joints give you trouble when it's cold so I thought some feathers would help keep you warm." The dark gray she cat said, beginning to arrange the feathers in her mother's vacated nest.

"Thank you dear, that reminds me, could you ask Laurelheart for some herbs? I think I'm coming down with a cold; I've been sneezing quite a bit."

"I'll send her in when I leave." Shadecloud said, nudging the final tut of down into place.

"Wonderful, this is exactly what I needed." Silverwish purred, settling down again.

"I'm going to see Laurelheart for you, then I have dusk patrol. I'll come back and see you tomorrow." Shadecloud called over her shoulder as she left the den.

"I'll see you then, oh and bring your brother with you! I haven't seen him for ages, he never comes to visit." Silverwish said, purring gently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooray! Guess who's back with another chapter of Downstream! This chapter is a little longer than usual, my way of saying happy holidays to all of you lovely people out there.**

 **I got two reviews this chapter, I'm very happy about that (to the point it's kind of ridiculous)! So now I'm going to respond to those and then you get to see what happens next in the story.**

 **MeowMix1028 - Thank you again, your comments are so nice and I am so glad you like the story so far!**

 **Emberflight of Shadowclan - I don't come up with the allegiances at the start of the story, I find that it gives me really bad writers block, instead I just make up cats as I go along.**

 **And now, the bit you've been waiting for! The part where the author stops stalling and gets on with the story.**

"Shadecloud! Let's go hunting!" Hollyfrost called to her friend.

"Just let me finish this, then we can go." Shadecloud responded, her voice muffled by a ball of moss.

The dark gray she cat disappeared into the medicine cat's den, reappearing, without the moss, a couple heartbeats later. She trotted towards her friend who was waiting impatiently by the entrance to the camp.

"Okay, let's go!" Shadecloud said, her tone light and joyful.

"Why are you so happy?" Hollyfrost asked, her green eyes dancing with amusement.

"No reason, can't I be happy sometimes?" The grey warrior asked blithely.

"I'm not saying you can't, I just want to know why. It doesn't have anything to do with Stormpelt does it?" The pretty she cat teased, noting her friend's embarrassed blush.

"It doesn't, well maybe a little." Shadecloud admitted shyly.

"That's so sweet! So what happened, you have to tell all about it!" Hollyfrost asked, almost nose to nose with her best friend.

"Calm down Hollyfrost, nothing happened. We were just on a patrol together, that's all." Shadecloud purred to her excited companion.

"And?" Hollyfrost asked expectantly.

"And he said that I was pretty, well actually he said I wasn't an eyesore, that's good!" The black speckled she cat said, her blue eyes lighting with hope.

"Well, it's something but... What?" Hollyfrost trailed off as her friend whirled around, scanning the surrounding forest before glaring down at her shadow.

"Sorry, I just feel like I'm being watched." Shadecloud shivered as she felt the prickling sensation of eyes on her that was swiftly becoming familiar.

"Is this about your shadow? It hasn't done anything except be, well, not normal." Hollyfrost asked, warily eyeing the dark silhouette.

"Besides the whole 'I'm being watched' thing, yeah, it's been pretty passive. I mean, it isn't normal but we noticed that three sunrises ago so nothing new." Shadecloud said, following her friend's gaze to the shadow.

"You know, for a mystery this is kind of bori... GREAT STARCLAN! Did you see that?" Hollyfrost yelped, leaping backwards, her fur spiking up in fear.

"See what?" Shadecloud asked, attempting to find the source of her friend's outburst.

"The shadow, it has eyes!" Hollyfrost gestured to the dark shape with a trembling paw.

"Are you sure? I don't see any eyes, you might have imagined it." Shadecloud asked, inspecting her shadow for any indication that Hollyfrost was telling the truth.

"I know what I saw Shadecloud! There were eyes, purple eyes, right here." The ginger and white she cat said.

She made two marks in the ground where they eyes had supposedly been. Or at least she tried; the shadow flitted away from her unsheathed claws, moving so it was behind Shadecloud. If the grey warrior hadn't know better she would have said that it was frightened.

"You saw that right?" Hollyfrost asked quietly, Shadecloud could only nod in agreement.

"Well, that was certainly something new." Shadecloud said, a bit shocked by the new development.

"Yeah it was, wasn't it? Well, lets investigate!" Hollyfrost squealed, having gone from completely freaked out to overjoyed in a matter of seconds.

Shadecloud pressed her paw to her face, before looking over at her ginger and white friend.

"Hollyfrost, why are you so excited?"

"Because we now have evidence that the shadow is in fact sentient, it moved and I definitely saw eyes. Maybe we can even talk to it!" Hollyfrost explained; her joy undiminished by Shadecloud's tone. "Excuse me, Shadow? Can you talk?"

Shadecloud did her best to contain a laugh at the sight of her friend talking to a shadow and then waiting eagerly for an answer. The answer never came, the shadow stayed just as silent and unremarkable as before.

"I think you scared it." Shadecloud told Hollyfrost, who's face fell at the idea.

"I guess I just got a bit overexcited." The tabby warrior apologized.

"It's okay, we should probably be getting on with actually hunting, we need to catch some prey to bring back to camp." Shadecloud said, flicking tail over Hollyfrost's ear as she continued on towards the lake.

"You're right, Snowsky would have our pelts if we didn't bring any freshkill back and she'd never believe us if we said we couldn't find anything." Hollyfrost agreed, bounding to catch up to her friend.

The pair chatted about comings and goings of their clanmates or about the snippets of gossip they'd heard at the gathering.

"You know what Featherfall told me?" Hollyfrost asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"What?" Shadecloud asked.

"She said that Dappleheart and Greyfoot are back together again, I can't believe it, can you?" Hollyfrost said, lowering her voice to a confidential whisper.

"You're kidding me! She actually went back to him after he had that fling with Rosedrop? I thought that was the end of it, cheating is bad enough but with her best friend, too!" Shadecloud meowed, her eyes widening at the news.

"I know right! And I she forgave Rosedrop as well, at least that's what Featherfall said." Hollyfrost purred with amazement. "I just want you too know that I won't forgive you if you try to seduce my mate."

"Considering your mate is probably going to be my brother I don't think you have anything to worry about." Shadecloud laughed.

The two she cats had reached the edge of the trees at that point and both opened their mouths to scent the air. Almost immediately Hollyfrost pricked her ears, gesturing with her tail at a rabbit sitting on a stump by the water's edge. With another flick of her striped tail the warrior indicated that Shadecloud should go left.

Silently padding around to the other side of the stump Shadecloud, waited for Hollyfrost's signal. When it came the grey warrior leaped at the rabbit, sending it fleeing, right into Hollyfrost's waiting paws. With a quick bite the neck the she cat killed the fluffy rodent. Suddenly the ginger and white warrior froze, the rabbit forgotten at her paws.

"Hey Shadecloud." Hollyfrost whispered.

"What?" The grey she cat answered quietly.

"Look." Shadecloud followed her friend's gaze to where the silhouette of a cat was outlined a little way from the pair.

"Is that?" Shadecloud asked, staring at what appeared to be her own shadow.

"Yeah, it is." Hollyfrost confirmed. "I think it wants us to follow it."

Indeed the shadow was beckoning them with its tail, sharing a confused glance the two she cats padded after it.

"Where's it taking us?" Hollyfrost asked as they followed the shadow along a small path by the river.

"I don't know; I've never been here before." Shadecloud called over her shoulder, the narrow trail had forced them into a single file line.

"Hey!" Hollyfrost said, moving back as though she had been shoved.

"What happened?" Shadecloud asked, making her way back along the elevated path toward her friend.

"Someone pushed me." Hollyfrost said; her face clouded with confusion.

"There's no one here but us and I didn't touch you. Oof!" Shadecloud groaned as she ran into something solid, like another cat.

She looked at the space between them but all she could see was her shadow, a thought sprang to her head and she reached out with a paw to touch the misty form. Instead of passing right through it bumped against a furry thing.

"Ow!" Shadecloud yelped in pain as sharp teeth sank into her tail, pulling her away from her friend.

"What's happening? Shadecloud?" Hollyfrost called, moving to follow her distressed friend.

Before she could the path between them began to crumble, cracks running through the hard earth as chunks of stone and dirt fell down into the river that was churning swiftly far below.

The dark form that had once been her shadow had freed Shadecloud's tail; instead it was shoving her along the tiny path. The she cat was soon at the edge of the trail where it disappeared, the end having crumbled off into the water below. She tried to stop but the shadow continued forcing her ever closer to the perilous drop.

Over the silhouette's shoulder Shadecloud could see Hollyfrost watching with wide, frightened eyes. As the shadow backed her to the end of the path the dark gray warrior tried to stop, digging her paws into the earth and stones. The shadow kept advancing and, with one powerful shove, it sent the she cat tumbling over the edge and onto the river.

The last thing Shadecloud hear was Hollyfrost screaming her name from the cliffs above, the she hit the water. The wind was knocked out of her by the force of the impact leaving her gasping for air. She opened her mouth to take a breath but found her lungs filled with icy water.

She opened her eyes, looking up at the distorted world above her and the trail of bubbles reaching towards the surface. The current tugged at her and she felt her body go numb as the frigid water made it's way through her thick pelt.

She could hear the blood pounding in her ears and beneath that the thump of her heartbeat. She closed her eyes again. Listening to the sounds, then she knew no more.

 **So a lot happened in this chapter, the Shadow did a whole bunch of new tricks and killed Shadecloud, maybe. I really hope that it didn't seem too rushed, let me know what you thought of it.**

 **I need some OCs for the next part of Downstream, so if you like this story and you want to help me out please consider submitting one. I only have a limited amount that I can take but I'll be on quality so make yours good, if you're interested keep reading.**

 **Your cat can be any age, gender, breed, etc. but it does have to have something special about it, for example it might not a have a reflection or it might talk backwards. The 'special' feature should be negative or eventually have a negative outcome and please remember, these are rouges so don't include warrior names or ranks. The personality must be more than two lines and more in depth than 'Funny, loyal, caring', also only one OC per person please.**

 **OC Submission Form**

 **Name -**

 **Gender -**

 **Age -**

 **Personality -**

 **Description** **-**

 **'Special' Feature -**

 **Other -**

 **Sorry if that was too long but it's over now and you can all go home.**

 **Have a happy holidays!**

 **~ Feathers**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before we start I'd like to first apologize to anyone who saw the original chapter four, I have no idea what happened and I hope you forgive me, on this topic I'd like to thank MeowMix1028 for letting me know.**

 **Second, I'd like to say a big thank you to Blurg the Destroyer for being the only person to submit an OC, and a very good one at that.**

Shadekit sat up and stretched, popping her head out of the nursery the gray she kit purred, it was still dark out. Padding back into the den she made her way over to the nest she shared with her mother and brother.

"Nightkit, wake up." Shadekit hissed, prodding her sleeping sibling.

"Whuzzappening?" Nightkit moaned, blearily opening one blue eye.

"We're gonna sneak out of camp, lets go!" Shadekit said excitedly, her voice rising in volume.

"That's not allowed; remember what Sparrowpaw said?" Nightkit reminded, narrowing his eyes at his sister.

"So? He only got in trouble because she got caught, we won't." Shadekit stated simply, rooted firmly in the belief that her plan was completely foolproof.

"I don't care, I'm not going. It's too early in the morning anyway." Nightkit grumbled, rolling over and snuggling down in the moss.

"It's not early morning silly, it's still nighttime." Shadekit corrected, the only response she got was a series of gentle snores.

Well, if Nightkit wouldn't go with her she'd have to go alone! With renewed energy the fluffy kit bounded out of the nursery towards the camp entrance.

"Hey!" A new voice called quietly from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Shadekit called, peering into the murky darkness.

A pair of bright green eyes blinked out at her from the shadows, followed by a familiar white and ginger face.

"Oh, Hollykit, it's just you." Shadekit said, breathing an inner sigh of relief.

"Hi Shadekit, what are you doing out here?" The ginger and white kit asked, moving back into the shadows and beckoning Shadekit to follow her.

"I'm going to sneak out of camp and explore the forest, Nightkit was supposed to come with me but he backed out at the last minute." Shadekit answered as soon as Hollykit was within earshot of her whisper. "What are you doing out here?"

"I needed to stretch my legs; I've had to stay in my nest for the last moon, also Laurelheart snores." Hollykit whispered back, flicking her ears as though she could still hear the medicine cat's snores.

"Oh right, wait, she does?" Shadekit asked, surprised that the elegant she cat could do something so, uncouth as Laurelheart would have said.

"Like a badger." Hollykit grinned.

"I need to go if I want to get back before anyone wakes up." Shadekit remembered, glancing worriedly up at the sky.

"Can I come?" Hollykit asked, bouncing along after Shadekit.

"Sure!" The gray kit purred, happy to have a traveling companion.

"Okay, let's go!" Hollykit said, starting off towards the back of the camp, staying in the shadows.

"Wait, where are you going? The entrance is that way." Shadekit gestured to the entrance of the camp with her tail.

"You know what else is that way?" Hollykit asked, not giving Shadekit a chance to answer she continued talking. "Snowsky, Snowsky is on guard and she isn't going to let us waltz out. If we go that way we'll get caught, Lionstar mentioned another way out to Laurelheart the other day."

"Oh, why was Lionstar talking to Laurelheart about a way out of the camp?" Shadekit asked, padding along behind the tabby kit.

"I think they were talking about escape routes in case of enemy invasion, it should be around here. Aha!" Hollykit disappeared into a hole.

Casting a last look at the camp Shadekit followed her, the tunnel was dark and it was all she could do to follow Hollykit. The tunnel seemed to go on forever, the walls pressing against Shadekit's pelt, just as she began to hyperventilate the pair broke out into the cool night air.

"I'm never doing that again, ever." Shadekit gasped, taking in deep breaths.

"Aww come on, it wasn't that bad! Plus we're outside now, if you're done acting like a landed fish let's explore!" Hollykit meowed, bouncing around Shadekit.

"Okay, okay, I'm good. Where do you want to go?" Shadekit asked, looking around at the moonlit territory.

"I don't know; I've never been out of camp before." Hollykit growled, irritation clear in her mew.

"Sorry, so should we just start walking?" Shadekit asked, padding off in a random direction.

"Yeah sounds good." Hollykit agreed, stopping to lick her ruffled fur. "Oh, don't go that way!" She yelped, her eyes widening.

"Why?" Shadekit asked, not noticing the shadow looming over her.

"Because you're not supposed to be out of camp." Snowsky growled, glaring down at the terrified kit.

The snow colored she cat picked up Shadekit and began padding back to the camp, signaling with her tail for Hollykit to follow.

"That's why." Hollykit sighed, trailing after Snowsky.

 **I'm sure you're wondering why this chapter is just kit fluff, let me explain. I can't write chapter four without at least four OCs, as of now I only have one. If you could please submit an OC that would be extremely helpful, the form and guidelines are in the previous chapter.**

 **~ Feathers**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody, I'm sorry this update is so late, I've had really bad writer's block for this story but I'm back now so it's all good. Big thank you to Blurg the Destroyer, MeowMix1028 and IAmPie (Guest) for submitting OCs, you can still submit an OC between now and the next chapter.**

 **IAmPie (Guest) - I had to change Ember's curse a bit so it would fit with the story, I hope you don't mind.**

 **Now, on with the long overdue chapter!**

* * *

Shadecloud was caught somewhere between sleeping and waking, her eyes were still closed and the shreds of her nightmares lingered on in her mind. Chaotic tangles of shadows and light and the screaming, throughout the dreams all she could hear was Hollyfrost's desperate screams.

Her eyelids fluttered as she drifted closer to waking causing a flurry of movement around her. When her eyes opened fully she found herself face to face with a cream and brown she cat. The she cat leaped back with meow of surprise before padding back over to Shadecloud.

Shadecloud tried to ask where she was but all that came out was a horse croak, her throat was horribly dry and felt like she'd been gargling sand.

The she cat gently pressed Shadecloud back down into the soft nest with a fluffy paw; she smiled kindly down at the dark gray warrior. "Shhh, don't try to talk until you've had something to drink." She cautioned in a motherly, caring tone that made Shadecloud feel like she was a kit in the nursery again.

She turned to look over her shoulder at some unknown cat who was out of Shadecloud's limited range of vision. "Lotus, can you bring our guest some water?" She called; a responding meow sounded from another cat who Shadecloud assumed was Lotus.

"This is my daughter, Lotus, she's the one who saved you from the river." The cream and brown she cat said, indicating a younger she cat who had entered Shadecloud's line of sight.

Lotus was carrying a ball of damp moss in her jaws which she set down by Shadecloud's muzzle. The gray warrior lapped at the moss, sighing in relief as the cool water soothed her parched throat.

She cleared her throat and once again tried to speak, this time she met with success. "Where am I?" She asked, wincing at the sound of her voice, it was strange and unfamiliar, like it didn't belong to her.

"You're in The Hollow, we brought you here after Lotus got you out of the water." The cream and brown she cat explained.

The previously silent Lotus finally spoke up, "How do you feel?" The question was direct, possessing none of her mother's sweetness. "Any headache or nausea?"

"No, just thirsty and kind of hungry, oh and my ribs ache." Shadecloud said, she'd just found out about her ribs while trying to sit up.

"Lotus could you get her something to eat?" Lotus's mother asked, Lotus complied and padded off towards a rocky overhang.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself, sorry dear, I'm Fallow." She purred, shooting a questioning glance at Shadecloud.

"My name is Shadecloud, I'm from the clans, do you know about them?" Shadecloud said, hoping that Fallow would say that the clans were just over the hills and they could take her back that day.

She didn't, instead Shadecloud received a blank stare and an apologetic shake of the head. "I'm sorry, I've never heard about them but you could tell me about them if you want." She suggested hope dancing in her eyes, trying to make up for her lack of knowledge.

Shadecloud couldn't bear to disappoint the she cat and agreed with what she hoped was an appropriate level of enthusiasm. It worked and Fallow began chattering about the other cats, Shadecloud listened with polite interest.

"Well, there's me of course and my kits, Lotus and Ember, you haven't met Ember yet but I'll warn you now, he's a bit of a trickster but he means well. Then there's Rooster, he's a nice tom, he's getting on in years but still acts like a cat in their prime..." She continued on talking about the cats and Shadecloud tuned her out in favor of inspecting her surroundings.

She was in a partially enclosed space created by leaning sturdy branches against the cliff that formed the back of the 'camp'. Through the triangular entrance of the structure she could see another, similar construction. As she watched a cat exited the structure, a tom with rather unkempt fur. As if feeling her eyes on him he looked up at her and waved his tail in a cheerful greeting.

Fallow had noticed him as well and called out, "Rooster, she woke up, come and say hello!"

The tom, Rooster, made his way over and as he came closer Shadecloud could make out a smattering of gray fur around his muzzle.

"Well, I see that you've finally decided to wake up at long last." He said cheerfully, laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Rooster! Be nice to her, she nearly died and you know it!" Fallow scolded the tom, cuffing him lightly over the ear, no small feat consider how the tall tom dwarfed the petite she cat.

"Aww come on Fallow, I was just having a little fun! She doesn't mind, do you?" He asked Shadecloud, with a cheerful grin and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Of course not!" She confirmed, noticing Fallow's growing frustration and guessing that Rooster was trying to annoy her.

"There, she's fine with it! Don't be such a stick in the mud, you have to lighten up sometimes." He laughed, Fallow glared at him, her amber eyes bright with anger.

"You two seem to be getting along nicely, I'll just go and see what's taking Lotus so long." She stood up and stalked off, her fur fluffed up in irritation.

"Fallow's a sweetheart, loves everyone like her own kits and treats them like it too." The mottled tom said, watching the cream and brown she cat's retreating form.

"She didn't seem that sweet just now." Shadecloud meowed dryly.

"Well, she's easy to wind up and it's so much fun, I can't help myself." He laughed, turning his dancing chestnut eyes on Shadecloud.

"So, what's your name? I have to call you something other than 'you'." He asked, "I take you already know mine."

"My name is Shadecloud and yes, I do know your name, Fallow mentioned it earlier." The warrior responded.

"Shadecloud, huh? That's a clan name if I'm not mistaken." He said, looking to Shadecloud for confirmation.

"Yeah it is; how do you know about the clans?" She asked, surprised that he recognized her name as a clan name.

"I traveled a lot before I came here, happened to meet some clan cats while passing through their territory. I remember they talked to me for a bit, asked if I wanted to join them." He smiled at the memory.

"What happened?" Shadecloud asked, leaning forward.

"Well I made a joke about invading their territory and they took it the wrong way, no sense of humor to them at all. They chased me out, gave me a couple of scratches while doing it too. I gave them some to remember me by as well, would've been rude not to return the favor."

"Not all clan cats are like that." Shadecloud said, half defensive and half amused, unable to decide between laughter and reproach.

"Easy there, that's not what I meant." He said, "I just happened to meet two of the most bad tempered ones."

Shadecloud sat back, appeased by his explanation and the pair continued talking. Presently Fallow returned with Lotus in tow and shooed Rooster out of the den so Shadecloud could eat in peace.

That night she fell asleep with a full belly and, for now, a contented smile upon her muzzle.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think of the new characters and remember that you can still submit an OC.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Response to Reviews:**

 **Meowmix1028: Thanks, I'm glad you like Rooster!**

 **Fuzzycloud: I'm glad you like the deaths scene, I hope you don't mind that she isn't actually dead.**

* * *

"Good morning sunshine!" A jovial voice woke Shadecloud from her slumber and she sat up with an irritable groan.

"Why'd you wake me up?" She asked, groggily rubbing her eyes and smoothing her sleep-ruffled pelt.

"You were sleeping the day away, it's almost noon and you weren't awake yet. If you're going to stay here you can't just lie around all day, now get and do something useful!" Rooster called, flicking Shadecloud over the nose with his tail as he left the den.

Shadecloud pulled herself into a sitting position despite the protests of her stiff and aching muscles. She swiftly washed her dark grey pelt, smoothing it down with long strokes of her tongue.

Finishing her wash she stood up and stretched before stepping out into the main clearing. She blinked in the bright sunlight, a sharp contrast to the relative shade of the den. For a minute she simply stood, surveying the clearing and it's current occupants.

Rooster had settled down with a mouse and was devouring it in swift bites while pretending not to notice the pair of kits who were stalking his tail. He looked up and smiled at Shadecloud, she retuned the look with a grin of her own. Beyond the reddish tom and his adorable attackers Fallow was sharing tongues with Lotus and pale ginger tom who Shadecloud guessed was Ember, Fallow's son. A flash of motion caught her eye and she saw a young she cat disappear along the top of the cliff above her.

By then Rooster had convinced the kits to stop their attack on his tail in favor of a hunting lesson. Noticing Shadecloud hovering awkwardly on the edge of the clearing he beckoned her over with his tail.

"Swallow, Junco, this is Shadecloud, Shadecloud these are Swallow and Junco." He introduced, nudging the kits foreword to greet Shadecloud.

"Hi Shadecloud!" The larger kit, a black and tan tom, mewed jumping up to bump his nose against Shadecloud's.

"Why is your name so weird?" His sister, a little calico who Shadecloud assumed was Swallow, asked boldly.

"Swallow! That's a very rude thing to ask, say your sorry immediately." A new voice reprimanded, Shadecloud looked up to find herself looking into a set of bright golden eyes.

"Oh, I don't mind." She laughed, more amused than anything else.

"She needs to learn some manners though, these two don't know a thing about politeness." The tom responded, a playful twinkle in his eye as he ruffled Junco's fur.

"Hey! Get off me Shadow, you need to learn some manners, like personal space!" The little tom grumbled, ducking out from under Shadow's paw.

"See what I mean? Always back talking, absolutely no respect for their elders." Shadow said to Shadecloud in a long-suffering manner, slumping down with an air of dramatic martyrdom.

"Kits will be kits, now shoo you two! Go bother someone else." Rooster laughed, giving Swallow a nudge that almost knocked her over.

The kits scampered off to where Fallow was sitting; as they settled down beside her Lotus stood up and disappeared into the surrounding copse of trees.

"Well, I'm going for a run." Rooster said, getting up and padding towards a path in the side of the cliff. "Why don't you show Shadecloud around?" He called to Shadow as he left.

"Would you like a tour of our humble clearing?" Shadow asked, balancing on three legs in a kind of bow.

"Alright." Shadecloud agreed, giving the tom a playful nudge and laughing as he wobbled in his three-legged pose.

"Come on then!" He said, quickly putting his leg down to stabilize himself and bounding off towards the den where she was staying.

Shadecloud put on a burst of speed to catch up with the leggy tom and managed to draw level with him as they reached the den.

"This is where Lotus usually sleeps, I guess you two will share it now, most of us have a denmate; except Ghost." He said, peering into the den.

"Ghost?" Shadecloud echoed curiously.

"Yeah, she's really shy so she sleeps by herself up on the cliff." He gestured vaguely to the top of the cliff with his dark spotted tail.

 _I wonder if that's who I saw up there earlier._ Shadecloud thought, scanning the edge for movement but all she saw was the tip of Rooster's tail.

"Come on or are you just going to stand there gawping all day?" Shadow called from where he was already standing outside another den.

"Sorry, I'm coming!" Shadecloud called as she bounded over to him.

"What were you looking at? You seemed very interested in that wall." The tom asked, despite his light tone there was something more serious in his eyes.

Taken aback by his intent gaze Shadecloud answered hesitantly, "I saw a cat up there not too long ago, I thought it might be Ghost." She explained, Shadow breathed an audible sigh of relief at her words.

"Why were you so concerned about it?" Shadecloud ventured.

"I was a worried that the water might have addled your brain while you were recovering, that's all." He laughed, it was clearly a lie but Shadecloud wasn't going to push it.

"So, who sleeps here?" She asked, indicating the den they were standing in front of, it was remarkably messy and she frowned at the chaos.

"Hehe, that's mine and Frost's, we share it and umm, I know it isn't very neat but we usually try to keep it clean. Usually." Shadow offered sheepishly, Shadecloud could practically see him blushing beneath his mottled pelt.

"It's not always this untidy?" Shadecloud asked, raising one eyebrow incredulously.

"Well no, not too often anyway." The tom explained, wilting under Shadecloud's skepticism.

"He's lying, it's always this messy." Said a white tom who had stepped up between the two.

"Frost! It's your reputation too!" Shadow meowed, glaring at his denmate and taking a mock-angry swipe at Frost's head.

"Yeah but it's your mess and I'm not lying to save your pelt." Frost replied; in a tone that Shadecloud could only describe as, well, frosty.

"Here I'll clean up and then I'll show you around, okay?" Shadow meowed, disappearing back into the den and frantically shoving scraps of moss and ferns into the corner.

Shadecloud and Frost watched Shadow's frantic cleaning for several heartbeats, the clan she cat doing her best to contain her laughter.

"Shall we leave him to it?" Frost asked in a low voice, "I imagine you'd like to continue your tour."

"That would be nice." Shadecloud replied, keeping her tone to a whisper as well. "Won't he mind?" She asked as the pair stood up to go.

"I doubt he'll notice we're gone." Frost said, and Shadecloud though she could detect the faintest trace of amusement in his words.

"Sounds good then." Shadecloud agreed, trotting along beside the tom.

"I assume you'll want to see the landmarks, correct?" Frost asked, Shadecloud nodded and the white tom started off with the gray she cat following.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought of the chapter, how do you feel about Shadow and Frost?**

 **I'm officially changing this to a once-every-two-weeks update schedule, sorry for the increased wait.**

 **~ Feathers**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my dear readers! I'm back with the next chapter and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, cookies for all of you!**

 **Swirlspot - I'm glad to know that the characters turned out how I wanted them to, I particularly liked your description of Frost!**

 **Medicine Cat of the Opera - Ah, kits indeed! And, yes, Shadecloud's shadow will make another** **appearance, someday...**

 **Blurg the Destroyer - I'm glad you like it so much! Thank you for pointing out my mistake, I wouldn't have noticed it otherwise!**

 **MeowMix1028 - Thanks, I'm happy you like them!**

Shadecloud woke to the sound of falling rain, though a quick glance outside showed the beginnings of a fine day. The dark grey warrior rose to her paws, shivering in the early morning chill, and made her way outside.

The camp was still and silent, not surprising considering the early hour, and Shadecloud padded through unchecked. Following the sound of water she came to the edge of the clearing and stopped, the day before Frost had warned her from leaving the clearing alone and she was hesitant to ignore his words.

 _He probably assumed that I couldn't fight, that's all,_ she told herself, not quite believing the lie but swallowing it enough to venture onwards.

The woods were dense and she began to feel uneasy under the thick canopy of leaves above her, shutting out the faint grey light of the dawn. Still, she pressed onwards, the sound of water grew ever louder as she padded blindly through the dark forest.

It wasn't just the darkness that made her uneasy; she'd done her fair share of night patrols before this whole incident had happened, there was something odd about this forest in particular. Something that made the fur along her spine prickle, made her jump at a rustling among the leaves, the feeling of being watched, hunted.

She began to run, racing towards the sound of water, and to her horror she heard pawsteps behind her. She looked back and found herself gazing into the golden eyes of another cat, she would have stopped but a mad gleam in the cat's gaze spurred her onward.

But it was to no avail; the cat was gaining on Shadecloud with almost unnatural speed. Deciding that the best thing she could do was stand her ground and defend herself, Shadecloud stopped and turned to face the cat.

She fluffed up her fur and snarled at it, hoping to intimidate her attacker; to her concern the stranger seemed unfazed by her show of strength. It leaped at her and she tried to dart out of the way, only for it to change directions in a split second and land squarely on her.

As the cat continued attacking with incredible speed Shadecloud began to realize how much danger she was in. There was little doubt in her mind that this cat wouldn't hesitate to kill her, and she had almost no chance of winning. With this firmly in her mind she did the only thing she could do, she screamed.

Her cries seemed to echo in the silent forest and a feeling of dread settled heavily in her stomach as she cowered away from the mad cat. _No one heard me,_ she thought shuddering, _no one is coming._

The cat was no longer attacking; it was backing her into a tree, occasionally swiping at her with ragged claws. Then the cat froze, not froze as in stopped moving, it literally began to freeze into ice.

Shadecloud gaped in a mixture of horrified fascination and complete confusion.

"Shadecloud, are you okay?" A familiar voice called, wrenching her eyes away from the frozen cat the grey warrior found herself looking into Frost's searching amber eyes.

"I-I think so." She stammered, casting another look back at the cat, Lotus had arrived and was in the process of examining the cat.

"Frost, can you take her home? I'll dispose of this." She said, ignoring Shadecloud and looking meaningfully at the ice statue beside her.

"Be careful, there might be more around." Frost warned, Lotus nodded and he turned back to Shadecloud. "Come on, let's go back." He said gently, offering his shoulder for her to lean on.

Shadecloud nodded mutely and the pair started back, "Frost..." She began but broke of as he shook his head.

"I'll explain when we get back, right now we have to stay alert." He said, glancing around at the trees, Shadecloud copied his movement, searching the vegetation for movement.

The walk back was silent and tense, Shadecloud jumping at every sound and Frost ever ready for a fight. When they arrived Fallow seemed to sense that something was wrong and hurried over, ushering Shadecloud into her den.

"What happened?' Fallow asked softly as she settled Shadecloud in the mossy nest Lotus had made for her.

"She got attacked by one of the Fallen Ones." Frost replied, as Fallow looked over them for injuries.

"I'm not hurt." Shadecloud supplied, Fallow looked up, surprised.

"Oh, I know, dear." She laughed softly; smiling at Shadecloud the way one might smile at a young kit, turning back to Frost she lowered her voice, "does she know?" She asked.

"Not yet but she will soon, she deserves to know and I think we can trust her." Frost said, "I have to make sure Lotus get's back safely, I'll send Shadow in on my way out."

Fallow nodded and exited the den, leaving Shadecloud alone; she sat in silence for several heartbeats, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hey Shadecloud." Shadow said, padding over to her.

"Shadow, what's going on? What did Frost mean when he said you needed to tell me? What do you need to tell me?" She asked, and would have asked more if Shadow hadn't silenced her.

"We aren't like normal cats, Shadecloud, we have special abilities, curses." He said, when she didn't respond he continued. "Some of us were born with them, like me and Frost, some of us were cursed with them later on, like Fallow."

"Where do you come from?" Shadecloud asked; trying to wrap her head around the idea she was being presented with.

"Anywhere, everywhere, we aren't that different from normal cats." Shadow laughed wryly. "We are normal cats, we just have an unfortunate ability, like a keen sense of smell or being able to run fast."

"What do you mean by unfortunate?" Shadecloud asked, tipping her head in confusion. "You make these, these abilities sound like a bad thing."

Shadow gave a grim laugh, "they are a bad thing, these may seem nice but they aren't fun and games. They come with a price, a heavy price in many cases, in general we are most likely to die because of our curses."

"Oh." Shadecloud said, her ears flattening at the dark look on Shadow's face. "How?"

Another laugh, "we kill each other, we kill ourselves, we go insane, we're a group disasters waiting to happen, each of us is just waiting to snap."

"You mean like that cat that attacked me, it moved really fast, faster than anything I've ever seen." She shuddered slightly at the memory of the mad gleam in her attacker's eyes.

"Exactly, probably half of us, if not more, will end up like that." Noticing Shadecloud's frightened expression, "are you scared now?"

She nodded as he advanced, stepping closer till she was staring straight into his gleaming golden eyes. "Good, you should be." He said, teeth flashing as he snarled slightly.

"Get away from me." She said, unable to keep the tremor out of her words, "just go away."

"Gladly, I'll see you later Shadecloud." He called, padding away.

As he exited Shadecloud huddled down in her nest, watching him leave with wide eyes. The tom who'd just left seemed so different to the carefree joker she'd met the day before, she closed her eyes and wrapped her tail over her muzzle in an effort to shut out the world. Clearing her mind as best she could the warrior waited for sleep to take her.

* * *

 **That's all for today, hopefully you enjoyed the chapter, please review, follow fav, etc.**

 **QOTD: If you had a curse what would it be?**

 **~ Feathers**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm back with the next chapter of Downstream, cookies to everyone who reviewed!**

 **MeowMix1028: All in due time, don't worry though, I have plans...**

 **Medicine Cat of the Opera: That's a really interesting curse, I can can see how it would get you into trouble. I'm now going to steal it from you, I hope you don't mind!**

* * *

Shadecloud looked up as pawsteps sounded in the den, a familiar scent tickled her nose and she sat up to greet her visitor.

"Hello Shadecloud, I hope you're feeling better." Frost said, sitting down in front of her, though his expression was impassive the she cat thought she could detect concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, a little shaken I guess. It's a little upsetting to find out that I'm living with potentially dangerous hazards." She responded, moving away from him slightly, barely even noticing the action as she performed it.

Frost watched her, a flicker of hurt in his amber eyes, "First, I would prefer being referred to as a cats, we may be different but that doesn't mean we aren't feline like you." The cold, reproachful tone made Shadecloud's ears droop with shame.

"Secondly," he continued, "We are not nearly as dangerous as you seem to believe, in fact I'm rather curious as to what gave you such an idea." He cast a pointed look at the cringing Shadecloud, waiting for an answer.

"Shadow, Shadow said that you were dangerous, he said I should be afraid of all of you." Shadecloud explained, remembering the flash of the mottled tom's teeth as he'd warned her.

Frost shook his head and exhaled heavily, "I should have known he'd do that again, I apologize for my brother, he can get carried away sometimes."

Shadecloud stared skeptically at Frost, she wasn't sure if 'carried away' was a good explanation for Shadow's outburst but she didn't want to offend the tom any more by pushing the topic.

"We aren't monsters Shadecloud, we're cats like you, just different, that's all." He said, favoring her with a small smile.

Something about his words sparked a memory in Shadecloud's mind and she gave a small gasp. "In the clans the elder's tell stories about ancient heroes, some of those heroes had special powers." She hastened to explain when Frost shot her a curious look.

"See, we're like them, for the most part we try to use our abilities for good but sometimes we go bad, that much is true. I won't lie to you Shadecloud, we can be dangerous but not nearly as dangerous as Shadow made it seem."

"Why?" Shadecloud asked, in her mind Frost was simply confirming everything Shadow had told her, albeit in a much calmer manner.

"Because no matter who falls, the rest of us will protect you, with all of us working together it isn't difficult to take down a Fallen One." Frost eyed Shadecloud thoughtfully as though sizing her up, "though I suspect you aren't completely defenseless."

"What do you mean?" Shadecloud asked again, growing more bewildered by the second. "I mean I can fight but I wouldn't stand a chance against an opponent with special abilities."

"That's where you're wrong, you have a something special about you, I don't know what it is but it has to exist, otherwise you wouldn't be here." He seemed to anticipate Shadecloud's next question and continued on, "many seasons ago this place was created as a sort of safe haven for The Cursed. Some say it was created by a Cursed One, some say it was Starclan, some say it was here all along, in short nobody really knows how it came to be. What we do know is that it cannot be entered by those who aren't cursed."

"So if I'm here it must mean I'm cursed." Shadecloud said, her tone a mixture of wonder and shock. "What is my curse then?"

"That's what I want to know, you haven't displayed any supernatural abilities that I've seen. Did anyone in your family have a special ability?" He asked, she shook her head, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Have you noticed anything unusual at any time in your life?"

"Oh!" Shadecloud exclaimed, looking up at him, her blue eyes shining. "Not long before I was swept here my shadow started, well, it's hard to explain but it was like it had a mind of it's own. That's how I fell into the river in the first place actually, it pushed me of a cliff."

"I think we've found your curse then, I wonder though..." He trailed off, his gaze fixed on something Shadecloud couldn't see.

"What?" She asked, trying to read his far off expression.

"Nothing, I just had a thought." He responded, waving her question off with a flick of his black tipped tail.

"Hey Frost?" She asked sitting up as a thought occurred to her, "earlier you mentioned Starclan, how did you know about them?"

He laughed and said, "You're not the only clan cat we've had dealings with, you know! Rooster ran afoul of some once, before he came here and my father lived near them for quite some time, as well. There have even been a couple who lived here with us, though the last one must have been seasons ago."

"I remember Rooster mentioning that actually, when I first told him I was from the clans." Shadecloud remarked, "I didn't know about your father though."

"Oh, we don't talk about him much anymore, I'm not surprised you haven't heard about him." Frost told her by with another chuckle. "He lived quite the life though, always used to tell us stories about his travels."

"Like what?" Shadecloud asked, tipping her head to one side and looking at frost with hopeful eyes, she'd always been fond of stories.

"His favorite one to tell us was how he rescued our mother from a pack of dogs by luring them into a bramble patch where they all got stuck." Frost smiled, a light coming into his amber eyes as he recounted the tale.

"Did he have any stories about the clans?" Shadecloud asked, still laughing from the previous story.

"I'm sure he did but he never told us any of them, the only one he would tell was about a she cat he met. He used to get this dreamy look in his eyes, said she was the most beautiful she cat in the world, with a pelt like the moon and a laugh sweeter than birdsong."

"What happened to her?" Shadecloud asked, secretly hoping for a happy ever after.

"One day he asked her to run away with him, to be his mate but it turned out that she was expecting another tom's kits, that she'd only seen him as a friend. He wouldn't tell us anymore than that no matter how much we pestered him." Frost finished, a sad look coming into his amber eyes at the memory.

"That's so sad." Shadecloud said, moving a little closer to Frost so she could rest her tail comfortingly on his flank. She suspected that he missed his father far more than he was letting on; she felt a twinge of sadness as she remembered happy afternoons with Silverwish and her brother.

* * *

 **QOTD: What do you think the cats' curses are?**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow and most importantly, review, constructive criticism is always appreciated!**

 **~ Feathers**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovely readers and welcome to chapter nine of Downstream, cookies to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited!**

 **Meowmix1028 - I'm pretty sure that's cheating, oh well! Don't worry, you'll know their curses soon enough!**

 **Blurg the Destroyer - I have not seen Dark Souls 2, it's all from my head, I promise!**

 **Swirlspot - Good reason!**

 **Crazy Fennec Fox - Glad you like it so far and thanks for the OC, they're always welcome! I'm still ironing out some errors, I have a problem with proofreading my own work (as in I can't find the motivation) but thank you for pointing them out!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

The next day Shadecloud rose before the dawn, not voluntarily of course, she had never been much of a morning cat. Her early wake up was prompted by the sharp pain of Lotus' paw being jammed into her ribs.

"What's going on?" She groaned, turning away from the bony paw and it's mildly irate owner.

"Wake up Shadecloud, Frost is already waiting for us. Today we start your training, remember?" Lotus reminded. "If you don't hurry up I'll have to drag you there by your tail." The tan pointed she cat threatened.

"Fine, fine, I'm up, just stop poking me." Shadecloud said, sitting up reluctantly and shaking scraps of moss off her messy fur. She had a feeling that Lotus was not one for empty threats and she could, and most likely would, carry out the one she had just made.

"Don't take too long primping, no one cares how smooth your fur is." Lotus snapped as Shadecloud began to wash, sounding for all the world like Snowsky, a comparison that made Shadecloud shudder.

"Sorry, I'll be quick." Shadecloud apologized between licks, hoping to appease the strict she cat.

"I should think so, I thought Frost told you we'd start early." The cream she cat said, her tone still reproachful.

"I didn't think he meant before sunrise." Shadecloud grumbled, hastily rubbing a paw over her ears and standing up.

"Ready to go?" Lotus asked with a glare, not waiting for an answer she set off through the silent camp and out into the woods.

"Umm, are you sure it's safe to be out here?" Shadecloud asked nervously, her blue eyes darting between the numerous patches of shadow.

"Not for you by yourself, you don't know how to use your curse yet, but I can fight off any Fallen Ones who try to attack us." Lotus said, though she quickened her pace a bit.

"What is your curse?" Shadecloud asked curiously, bounding a few steps to keep up with the leggy she cat.

"I have some control over water, we aren't sure how much yet but we've been working on finding the limits." She explained crisply.

"Oh, that's really interesting." Shadecloud said uncertainly.

"But?" Lotus asked, sensing the unfinished thought.

Shadecloud hesitated for a second before bursting out. "How can you use it to fight if there's no water around?"

Oddly enough the question prompted an outburst of laughter rather than the withering glare and icy reprimand Shadecloud had expected. "There is water here, it's in the trees, the ground, the grass, even in you and me. There is water everywhere, it may be deep underground or up in the sky but it's still there."

"And you can use it?" Shadecloud asked.

"Mostly, if it's too far away I can't but I could use the water in the plants around us or the water in our own bodies." Lotus explained, "I have to be careful how much I take though, if I use too much of it, well." She trailed off. "Here, it'll be easier to show you."

"Oh, okay, is it okay for us to stop?" Shadecloud asked, remembering Lotus' impatience back at the camp.

"We're late already and we're almost there, it's fine." Lotus said, waving her tail dismissively.

The cream she cat turned to face a newly sprouting briar, it's pale brown wood just putting forth soft green buds. For a few heartbeats Lotus stared at the plant, concentrating on it, Shadecloud watched too but couldn't see any difference.

"Is it working?" She asked, fidgeting slightly.

Lotus didn't acknowledge the question; in fact Shadecloud wasn't sure she'd actually heard it. Then, slowly at first, a bubble of water began forming in the air between Lotus and the briar. As the sphere grew the briar began to wither, it's leaves turning brown and dry and the wood shriveling as the water was sucked from it and into the air.

Shadecloud couldn't do anything except stare in a mixture of horror, awe and morbid curiosity as the plant, once so green and full of life, crumbled into a pile of powder at Lotus' paws. The ball of water hung in the air, silvery against the dark trees, rotating slowly as both she cat stared at it.

"Now do you see?" Lotus asked quietly, allowing the water to drop, splashing on the leaf-covered ground and sinking into the earth.

Shadecloud nodded, stunned by the show, she couldn't help imagining that power turned on a cat, drying them into an empty husk.

"Anything can be a weapon Shadecloud, no matter how harmless it may seem at first, don't ever forget that." Lotus warned, turning away from the clearing.

The two she cats continued through the forest, Lotus in the lead and Shadecloud following nervously at her heels.

The forest seemed to wake up as the sky brightened with dawn light, rustlings in the bushes, pawsteps, Shadecloud even thought she'd heard voices once. Upon voicing this observation to Lotus she was waved off with another laugh and the assurance that Fallen Ones almost never spoke.

By the time they reached their destination the dawn had come and gone and the sun was peeking over the edge of the distant mountains, thin beams of light gilding the dew soaked grass. Frost sat in the center of the clearing, the grass around him covered in a thin sheen of silvery ice.

"What took you two so long?" He asked, his tone matching the state of the surrounding grass.

"Miss clan cat took her sweet time washing." Lotus said smoothly, flicking her tail over Shadecloud's mouth to stop her from speaking.

"Hey! You were the one who wanted to show off what your special powers!" Shadecloud retorted hotly, not about to let Lotus saddle her with the blame.

Lotus opened her mouth to argue, turning to face Shadecloud head on, for her part the grey she cat fluffed up her fur and glared, ready for a fight.

"I see." Frost said before Lotus could say anymore, "let's not waste anymore time arguing about who's fault it was, we have training to do."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that, please let me know in the review I just know you're going to write and don't forget to follow and** **favorite and maybe check out my other stories!**

 **QOTD: Who would you like to see corrupted form among our current cast? Who would you like to know more about?**

 **Goodbye for now!**

 **~ Feathers**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovely readers, I apologize for my** **absence but I'm back now with chapter ten! Thank you so much to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed, it really means a lot to me!**

 **Meowmix1028 - Daaaw, I'm glad you like them so much!**

 **Goldenwing is Loki'd - I'm glad you like it, you're also the first person to notice Shadecloud's name, cookie to you!**

 **Medicine Cat of the Opera - Oh well, we can't have all high action chapters, it was nice to develop Lotus though!**

 **Blurg The Destroyer - Oh, how nice... *Inches away slowly* I'll just be over here, bye!**

 **Crazy Fennec Fox - Lot's of love for Lotus this time, she would be fun to corrupt though...**

 **Lilacfrost of Technoclan - Thanks Frost!**

 **Swirlspot - Good idea, maybe I'll do that! As for Lotus, well, I always intended her to be kind of harsh.**

 **And now without further ado, I give you the story!**

* * *

"Alright Shadecloud, I'll spar with you to see what you can do, I presume you know how to fight." Lotus said, crossing to the other side of the clearing.

Frost jumped lightly onto a rock and sat down, curling his black tipped tail around his paws and waiting expectantly for the battle to begin.

"Okay." Shadecloud agreed, assuming an offensive stance, as her mentor had always said 'offense is the best defense'.

Without any warning Lotus leaped across the clearing and pounced on Shadecloud, sending both of them tumbling across the clearing. Shadecloud found herself sprawled on her back with Lotus' paws firmly planted on her shoulders.

"I win, not much of a fighter, are you." Lotus laughed, allowing Shadecloud to rise and bounding over to her original starting point. "You ready for another round?" She asked, smirking at Shadecloud's ruffled fur.

"That wasn't fair!" Shadecloud protested, getting to her paws and shaking dust out of her fur. "I didn't know we were starting!"

Frost gave a chuckle from his rock and addressed Shadecloud, "No one is going to tell you when to start in a real battle. Perhaps that's how it works in the clans but here we do things a little differently."

"Fine." Shadecloud grumbled through gritted teeth, her pelt bristling at Frost's jab at the clans.

This time she didn't give Lotus the chance to surprise her instead barreling straight at the fawn pointed she cat. Lotus leaped neatly out of the way and swiped at Shadecloud's flank with her paws. Shadecloud had been expecting the attack and twisted to avoid it, leaving Lotus off balance. She tackled the smaller she cat, knocking her to the ground and holding her down.

"I yield." Lotus said, rolling to her paws and nodding approvingly at Shadecloud. "So it seems you can fight after all, I suppose there's hope for you yet."

"I should think so, nice work using your size to your advantage." Frost praised, with a flick of his tail he summoned Lotus to his side and began to confer with her in a whisper.

Shadecloud, knowing when she wasn't wanted, settled down in the shadow of a tall tree. The sun was fully up and the day was shaping up to be a hot one, distant clouds belied rain later on despite the clear sky above.

Taking a moment to wash her fur properly Shadecloud watched a robin, its red chest feathers still speckled with white. The bird was flapping its wings ineffectively, it's beak open to emit a pitiful chirp.

Shadecloud caught sight of a nest high above and smiled sadly at the fledgling robin, "looks like you're trying to get home too." She said softly, wondering where the bird's parents were.

As she watched a pair of green eyes shimmered from within the undergrowth swiftly followed by a set of glinting claws that snagged the bird, dragging it by one wing into the bushes.

Shadecloud gave a cry of surprise and horror that gave way to fear as the eyes fixed on her. Looking around frantically she realized that Lotus and Frost had disappeared, with a sinking heart she turned to face the cat.

It was clearly another Fallen One, its green eyes glazed with madness and its dark pelt unkempt and matted. With a feral snarl the cat leaped at Shadecloud, its curved claws outstretched.

The grey warrior leaped back to avoid the attack and moved to the center of the clearing, away from the confining trees. The Fallen One followed, making another wild leap at Shadecloud. As it flew through the air the cat's claws extended, its teeth became fangs and it's form shifted, growing until it was twice its original size.

Shadecloud dodged again, trying for an attack of her own but only managing to nick the cat's pelt before a swipe from its claws sent her skipping away again.

The battle continued, the Fallen One attacking and Shadecloud desperately avoiding the flashing claws and deadly fangs.

This one seemed to lack the foresight of the first and simply attacked with no clear plan, a fact Shadecloud thanked Starclan for. It didn't save her from being backed up against the large rock. Darting away from bite that she was sure would have crushed her bones, the warrior found herself pressed against the burning surface of the stone.

The cat leaped at her and Shadecloud closed her eyes, allowing a scream to fly loose from her throat.

A loud thud sounded and Shadecloud opened her eyes to find a misty black form crouching in front of her, its purple eyes burning. The Fallen One had been knocked to the ground and was standing up, shaking its head dazedly.

Without a sound the fog like form leaped at the Fallen One, its seemingly insubstantial paws landing squarely on the beast's shoulders. The Fallen One fell and lay gasping for breath, the fog cat holding it down with one paw raised.

For a second the mist cat paused and looked at Shadecloud, the grey she cat shivered as its purple eyes seemed to bore into her. It took her a second to realize that the misty creature seemed to be waiting for permission. Shadecloud gave a tentative nod and within a heartbeat the raised paw fell and blood was pooling from the Fallen One's neck.

As its lifeblood stained the sand the beast changed back into a cat, shrinking until it was just a tabby she cat lying on the damp sand. Blood burbled between her lips and Shadecloud heard a faint whisper, leaning closer the black speckled she cat heard faint words,

"But he promised..." The cat whispered, her face a mask of confusion.

"What do you mean? Who promised?" Shadecloud asked, puzzled by the cat's words.

"Smoke... Promised..." The she cat said, the words were garbled and Shadecloud struggled to make them out.

"Smoke? What smoke?" Shadecloud asked, the she cat didn't answer and the warrior noticed that the breath ruffling her ear fur had ceased.

Sitting up Shadecloud looked down at the she cat, the fur around her neck was matted with scarlet blood and her open amber eyes were filled with confusion and fear. Shadecloud dipped her head in respect and gently closed the tabby's eyes.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter, if you did please follow, favorite and review!**

 **QOTD - What do you think Smoke is?**

 **Until next time!**

 **~ Feathers**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello dear readers and welcome back to Downstream! Sorry about the** **hiatus, I'm back now and I'll be updating pretty regularly again. Before we get on to the story I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best; have a cookie (::)**

 **Meow Loves Llamas - I'm glad you like the shadow! That's an interesting idea about the Fallen ones, I hadn't thought of that before but I'm now going to shamelessly steal it.**

 **Blurg the Destroyer - Interesting you think that, you weren't the only one with that answer but it isn't what I was thinking of.**

 **Medicine Cat of the Opera - Glad you liked the chapter, I sometimes worry that they're a bit boring! I don't have an exact number in mind but it's a lot and I have plans for them... *Grins evilly***

 **Lilacfrost of Tecnoclan - Your guess, though vague, is correct actually! He is indeed a cat with a curse/special ability.**

 **Swirlspot - Her shadow did defeat the Fallen One however Smoke is not her shadow, that seemed to be a popular idea though.**

 **And now let us continue with our story!**

* * *

Shadecloud was still crouched by the body of the Fallen One when Lotus and Frost sprinted into clearing. Both of them were panting and clearly worried.

Lotus bounded past Shadecloud to inspect the body while Frost padded over to the young warrior with concern clear in his blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly, sitting down beside and resting his tail tip on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I think so." Shadecloud responded tentatively. "She didn't manage to injure me, I just have a few scrapes from falling over."

"That's fine, we'll deal with later." Frost dismissed, still looking worried. "I meant are you feeling okay? You look rather shaken."

"Well, I just got attacked by a giant beast cat and then was saved by my own shadow. Other than that I'm feeling just fine." Shadecloud responded, shivering as the memory of the shadow-cat's purple eyes appeared in her mind.

"What do you mean saved by your shadow?" Lotus chimed in from the opposite side of the body.

"Um, about a moon before I arrived here my shadow kind of came alive and started moving around by itself." Shadecloud explained hesitantly, knowing full well how crazy she sounded.

Neither of her companions looked fazed by the statement; instead both wore similar curious expressions. "

"A living shadow." Lotus mused, her gaze fixed on something far away. "That sounds a lot like your brother's curse, doesn't it?" She said to Frost.

"It does, but that curse runs in the family so it doesn't necessarily have anything to do with Shadow." Frost said looking skeptical, "It could be from our father or one of my aunts, uncles, cousins, really anyone."

"So you're saying that the culprit could be any one of your relatives." Lotus deadpanned, "Very helpful."

"Why are you so sure it's someone else's doing?" Asked Shadecloud curiously, looking between the two cats. "I mean you mentioned that it might be my curse." She said, indicating Frost.

"You are correct, I did say that." He agreed, signaling for silence as Lotus opened her mouth to protest. "Wait, let me explain myself first. This control of shadows and darkness is strictly a family curse; it's been passed down over generations since before anyone can remember. However, though at its core it is the same ability each cat has had a different form of the ability. Shadecloud's living shadow has those same basic characteristics but it isn't like anything I've seen before or heard tell of. Based on that the logical conclusion, to me at least, is that it must be her own curse."

"So what you're implying is that, because she has a unique ability, Shadecloud must be related to you?" Lotus asked, tilting her head to one side and giving Frost a disbelieving look.

"Exactly." Frost confirmed.

"So we're siblings?" Shadecloud asked, unsure as to the appropriate reaction to Frost's words.

"Well, maybe. It's more likely that we're cousins or second cousins or something like that." Frost elaborated with a small grin. "Welcome to the family Shadecloud."

"Okay, that's all well and good but it doesn't address the current problem, which is the fact that this is the second attack in a few days. I'm not sure it's completely safe outside of the Hollow." Lotus said matter-of-factly, looking at the body between them. "Frost why don't you get Shadecloud back to camp while I finish inspecting this."

"You sure you'll be fine?" Frost asked, getting to his paws and scanning the area as though more Fallen Ones could be hiding in the undergrowth.

"I'll be fine, remember, I can handle myself." Lotus reminded flicking his nose with her tail tip. "Now go on before Shadecloud faints." She said with a teasing smile.

"As you wish." Frost conceded, turning and beckoning Shadecloud to follow him as he left.

"So Frost, if it's not too much of a personal question," Shadecloud began as the bushes and ferns obscured the clearing behind them. "What is your relationship with Lotus?"

"Ah, that's an interesting question." Frost said with a small laugh. "You see with the Cursed it's hard to have a mate who isn't cursed, the relationship will almost always fall apart at some point. Several seasons ago, after a she cat's mate almost killed her because of her curse, it was decided that it would be better to outlaw such relationships. It's harsh but it's for the best to be honest, it's saved a lot of heartbreak and pain." Frost explained, a slightly challenging note in his voice, as though daring Shadecloud to argue.

"I understand completely, in the clans we have similar rules against inter-clan relationships." She told him and saw the noticeable relief in his eyes.

"These past few seasons so many of the Cursed Ones have Fallen the choices are rather limited. So the answer to your question is that Lotus and I are going to be mates someday." He finished the wry smile still in place on his black muzzle.

"Oh, wow, I had no idea." Shadecloud gasped, feeling rather shocked by the business-like nature of their relationship. "So it's just because there are such limited options at present?" She asked.

"Partially, yes." Frost answered, pausing to think for a second before he continued. "We do get along and we're certainly friends, it's possible that something more could develop."

"So what about Shadow? Does he have a mate picked out for him?" Shadecloud asked, knowing she was probably prying but letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"Well considering that Lotus is the only she cat our age and the fact that she and Shadow don't get along very well it stands to reason that she and I are intended rather than her and Shadow. That does mean he has no mate at present though we had hoped that you might fill that place when you first arrived."

Shadecloud recoiled slightly, unable to disguise her disgust at the idea that Frost and Lotus and Starclan knew who else had been thinking about pairing her with Shadow.

"It's a difficult thing to think about, I know, but that's how life is here and we just have to play by the rules. Based on your reaction I'm sure you'll be glad to know that your probable family connection with Shadow eliminates that possibility."

"Oh, I didn't mean that I would be so horrified to be mates with Shadow, it's just jarring to think about." Shadecloud said quickly, realizing that she had just insulted Shadow.

"It's fine, I understand fairly well actually." Frost comforted her; "I had a similar reaction when Fallow told me and Lotus that we were intended."

"How old were you?" Shadecloud asked quietly, deciding that having gone this far she might as well continue.

"Oh, maybe half a season cycle old, give or take a few moons." Frost said, seeming to dismiss how young he'd been. "I think it wasn't long after my father died but definitely before Swallow and Junco arrived."

"Oh, that's very young." Shadecloud said, once again unable hide her surprise and vague horror.

"That's how it goes here, the odds of another eligible she cat turning up were low so it was inevitable anyway." He told her. "Any other slightly intrusive and personal questions or are you done?" He asked slyly, a faint twinkle in his eyes telling Shadecloud he was joking.

"Just one more, since you asked." Shadecloud smiled, "You said that your entire family has a similar ability but yours is very different..." She trailed off, not sure how to form the question she wanted to ask.

"How did that happen?" Frost finished for her, "Well, I'm not technically part of the family, I'm the son of an old friend of my father. When my blood parents died Dusk took me in and raised as his own. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, yes it does." Shadecloud responded, feeling somehow guilty for asking about it. "I'm sorry, about you parents that is." She burst out.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Frost said, looking slightly surprised by the sentiment. "I never knew them anyway."

"Oh, okay then." Shadecloud answered lamely, Frost made no move to continue the conversation and she was happy to leave the topic alone.

They passed the rest of the walk in an awkward silence, and Shadecloud found that she'd gained more questions than answers.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter, if you did please follow, favorite or write a review, any of those makes me very happy and motivates me to write more!**

 **QOTD - Should I add a romantic element to this story?**

 **As those of you who read my other story, All That Glitters, will know I am almost done with it which means I'll be writing a new story soon. There is now a poll up on my** **profile so you guys can vote on what my next story should be, please go check it out; I love having your input!**

 **So long, dear readers!**

 **~ Feathers**


	12. Chapter 12

**Greetings my lovely readers! Welcome back to Downstream, I don't know about you guys but I've just come to terms with the fact that this is going to be a really long story, looks like were in for the long haul! Now in order to write a substantially long story I need lots of motivation and the best way to motivate me is, you guessed it, reviews! So a big thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed, you guys are the best!**

 **Meow is Back From The Dead - Daaw, that's so nice of you! If things go to the current plan then some it will be fairly important. I probably won't include Shadecloud, you're absolutely right about it not being her thing.**

 **Swirlspot - As per usual you're a little too close to the truth, stop being so good at guessing! I'm glad you find the subject of Shadecloud's genealogy so interesting, sorry about the lack of info! Fear not though, I will explain it at some point!**

 **Lilacfrost of Tecnoclan - I'm glad you like the idea so much, I'm going to follow your advice and do just that!**

 **Maplestar of Dawnclan - Thank you for the OC, I will absolutely be including her in the story! As for the next chapter, here it is!**

 **And so, onwards to the story!**

* * *

Once Frost had finished explaining what had happened to Fallow and Rooster he left to help Lotus with her investigation, leaving Shadecloud alone with the older cats. During Frost's account she'd watched their faces and found, to her dismay, that they both looked scared and worried.

"Seems like you've had another eventful day!" Rooster said with his usual smile though his amber eyes were troubled.

"Yeah, I'm starting to wonder if nearly getting killed is going to be a daily thing." Shadecloud joked, trying to conceal the shiver that ran down her spine.

"I hope not, whatever's happening needs to be stopped." Rooster said, the smile fading from his greying muzzle.

Fallow hummed in agreement and moved closer to Shadecloud, pressing her brown and cream pelt against the younger she cat's.

"What do you mean 'whatever's happening'?" Shadecloud asked, both curious and concerned. "Is this not normal?"

"I wouldn't say so, not even by our standards." Rooster agreed thoughtfully, "I don't think I've ever seen this many Fallen Ones in such a short period of time."

"Well there were only two recently." Fallow reminded the mottled tom gently, "It could be that we won't see more for quite some time."

"I still don't like it, they seem bolder as well. They usually lurk in the trees but coming right into the sandy clearing..." Rooster shook his head.

"I suppose you're right." Fallow conceded, "But why don't we talk about this later, when Frost and Lotus get back?" She suggested, subtly indicating Shadecloud who had watched the whole exchange with wide-eyed horror.

"Yes, you're right." Rooster rumbled, catching her hint. "Well young'un, I'm off for a run. You don't stay this fit without putting effort!" He said with a grin and wink.

"I think I'm going to take a nap for a bit, would you watch the kits for me?" Fallow asked and suddenly Shadecloud noticed how tired the queen looked.

"Absolutely, I'll try to keep them out of trouble!" She purred, rising to her paws and following Fallow out of the den.

"I'm sure you will, they can be a pawful though!" Fallow said affectionately as the pair padded over to where Junco and Swallow were playing with a feather.

* * *

As it turned out watching the kits simply meant stopping the occasional attempts at mischief and fetching the feather when it flew too high. Other than those small tasks all Shadecloud had to do was keep an eye on the kits.

Finding a patch of sun near where Swallow and Junco were investigating a beetle, Shadecloud settled down and soon found herself slipping into a warm daze.

Her whiskers twitched with amusement as Swallow batted the beetle at her brother, making him squeal with surprise as it landed on his muzzle. Junco stumbled back, shaking his head vigorously in an effort to dislodge the bug, he came to an abrupt halt as he back straight into a silver tabby she cat who couldn't have been much older then him.

"Junco, come here!" Shadecloud called, standing up to apologize to the young she cat.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind." The tabby said quietly, averting her eyes from Shadecloud, who had padded over.

"Ghost!" Swallow cried, bouncing over to the older she cat and shoving her brother out of the way. "Are you going to play with us?" She chirped, jumping up to touch noses with the tabby.

"Perhaps." The she cat, Ghost, replied with a smile. "It seems you already have someone to play with though." She said, tilting her ears towards Shadecloud.

"Oh, I was just keeping an eye on them, feel free to play with them if you want to." Shadecloud said cheerfully.

"Yeah! She doesn't do anything except sit around, you're much more fun!" Junco agreed; both Shadecloud and Ghost winced at his words though he didn't seem to notice.

"That wasn't very nice, apologize to Shadecloud." Ghost reprimanded gently, her chiding tone made her seem like an adult rather than the kit she looked like.

Shadecloud found herself wondering at the young she cat's manner and voice, both of which were far too mature for her age.

Junco turned to look over his shoulder and Shadecloud and tossed a very unapologetic 'sorry' in her general direction.

"It's fine." Shadecloud told the little tom, though she wasn't sure if he was actually listening to her. "Just remember to more respectful in the future."

When she looked up from Junco, an amused smile on her muzzle, the grey she cat was startled to find Ghost's eyes on her. Shadecloud's smile disappeared as she took in the little she cat's unearthly purple eyes. For a heartbeat they stared at each other, Shadecloud standing frozen as Ghost's eyes seemed to stare into her soul, paralyzing her in a state of shock.

Then, almost as suddenly as it had begun, the moment ended. Ghost dropped her gaze and turned to the kits, leaving Shadecloud with cold shivers down her spine.

"Why don't you ask her about where she came from?" Ghost suggested to the kits, both of them looked skeptical though Swallow seemed ready to give it a chance. "She comes from somewhere very different from here, I'm sure she has plenty of interesting stories."

"I guess so." Junco said, his ears and tail drooping a bit as he turned towards Shadecloud.

"How would you two like to hear about a great battle that happened many moons before any of us were born?" Shadecloud suggested, remembering her own excitement as a kit when the elders told her the story for the first time.

"Okay, that sounds like it might be interesting." Swallow said, her forced cheerfulness becoming more natural at the mention of a great battle.

"There we go, you don't need me to play with you now, do you?" Ghost purred as the kits settled down in front of Shadecloud.

"No I guess not, but it would still be fun!" Junco said in a last attempt to get the silver she cat to stay.

"I'll play with you some other time, when it's just the three of us, okay?" She suggested to the delight of both kits.

Shadecloud settled down in a patch of sun as the silver tabby turned to make her way towards the entrance of the clearing

"Tomorrow?" Swallow asked hopefully, almost falling over as she twisted to look at Ghost.

"Ask Fallow if she'll let me look after you and maybe we can arrange it." Ghost said without turning around, a slightly franatic note in her voice. "I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow." She said quickly.

Shadecloud watched confusion as Ghost bounded out of the clearing and into the forest. She felt a jolt of shock at the wild look in the tabby's eyes, it seemed for all the world as though she was terrified of something.

"Well? Are you going to tell us the story or not?" Swallow asked, breaking Shadecloud's reverie.

"Yes, of course I am!" Shadecloud replied, shaking off her thoughts and focusing on the kits in front of her.

"This better be good." Junco muttered, still looking skeptical and less than excited about hearing the story.

Shadecloud ignored him and began; "Many seasons ago it was foretold that a great darkness was coming and that three heroes would rise to face it."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter, if you did feel free to let me know by writing a review, following or favoriting! This was mostly just a little bit of fluff but it was necessary fluff so I hope you'll forgive me for that.**

 **QOTD: What do you think of Ghost and the kits, who's your favorite?**

 **My other story All That Glitters is officially complete now, if you haven't read it yet feel free to go do that! That also means I'll be working on a new story, the poll I put up if closed now but I am accepting OCs for it so if you'd like to submit one and help me out you can find that on my profile.**

 **And with that I leave you until next time!**

 **~ Feathers**


	13. Chapter 13

**Greetings my lovelies and welcome back to Downstream! I can't believe we're already on chapter 13, I couldn't have done it without your support; it's your reviews that really keep me going so cookies to all my reviewers! (::) (::) (::)**

 **Meow Is Back From the Dead - That was quite the review! I'm glad that I managed to convey Ghost's personality and character correctly, that is pretty much what I was going for when I wrote the chapter. I'm also glad that you seem to like her, I want to make sure everyone is happy with how their OC is presented.**

 **Flower - Thank you so much, you leave the nicest reviews; they always make me smile! You absolutely can make an OC, I'd love to see it!**

 **Iheartwarriorcats - Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. Junco is funny, I hope I get a chance to write about him more in the future!**

 **Maplestar of Dawnclan - I'm glad you like Ghost, she's interesting to write and she'll get a bigger part later on in the story, if things go as planned that is. The kits are indeed pawsome, I like your choice of adjective!**

 **Swirlspot - To be honest I have a soft spot for Swallow, I've even entertained thoughts of a sequel about her, I'm not sure if it'll happen. As for your (scarily accurate) predictions, I don't mind you sharing them, sometimes I steal the really good ideas.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

The morning began with a sharp jab in the side and someone saying Shadecloud's name, repeatedly and far too close to her ears.

Rolling over and blinking Shadecloud found herself looking up into Lotus' face, which bore an irate expression. "Whuzzappenin?" She muttered, her mind still fuzzy from sleep.

"You're going to get up and come with me, that's what." Lotus said crisply, clearly frustrated by Shadecloud's slow wakeup.

"Why?" Shadecloud groaned but was soon silenced by a look from her denmate. "Fine, give me two hearbeats." She grumbled, sitting up.

"Good, I'll see you in the main clearing." Lotus ordered then turned on her heel and left the den.

Shadecloud shook the scraps of moss and bracken from her pelt then proceeded to smooth her fur down with a few hurried strokes of her tongue. With her pelt more or less presentable and her brain more or less alert she bounded out of the den.

To her dismay the sun had barely cleared the treetops and the sky was still a pearly pink that mean it was too early to be awake. Suppressing the complaint that rose in her throat the grey she cat made her way over to where several cats were gathered in the center of the clearing.

As she neared them the opened her mouth to say something along the lines of; 'whatever this is it better be good or I'll claw you faces off.' Shadecloud was not a morning cat.

Before she could make a sound Frost turned to her and signaled for silence, beckoning her over with his black tipped tail.

"What's going on?" She asked the tom in a whisper, trying to see what they were all so fascinated by.

His only response was to step out of the way to reveal a bedraggled she cat lying in a crumpled heap. As they watched the she spluttered, seemed to choke for a second, then vomited a torrent of water onto Shadecloud's paws.

Unable to suppress a yelp of disgust the dark grey she cat leaped back, trying to shake the water off her paws. This prompted several chiding hisses from Lotus and Frost and a snort of laughter from Rooster.

Shadecloud glared at them, sitting down to clean her paws and nurse her wounded pride as the others went back to studying the she cat. With a jolt she realized that they must have watched her that way when she'd first arrived. It was a little unnerving at how intently they were watching the half drowned she cat, sizing her up it seemed.

Shadecloud finished with her paws and stood up to rejoin the others then thought better of it and sat back down, just in case the she cat decided to vomit again. Now at a safe distance Shadecloud proceeded to scrutinize the she cat in much the same manner than she'd just been criticizing.

Lotus leaned forward and, scrunching her eyes closed in concentration, rested one paw of the she cat's chest. For a heartbeat nothing happened, then a small stream of water rose from the she cat's mouth. It hovered in an ever growing bubbled beside Lotus, then, when the water stopped coming from the she cat's mouth the bubble dropped.

It was all Shadecloud could do to jump out of the way with a shriek of irritation and surprise. Once again Lotus and Frost turned to shush her but it was too late, the she cat spluttered then opened a pair of bright green eyes.

There seemed to be a collective intake of breath from the Cursed ones then, as one, they sprang to life. Lotus sprang away from the she cat and bounded away, Frost also padded away with Rooster leaving Shadecloud and Fallow with the strange she cat.

"Where am I?" The she cat, who's now dry fur was patched black, orange and white, asked. "Who are you?"

"Calm down dear, you're in the Hollow, it's a safe place." Fallow said soothingly, sitting down next to the calico she cat. "What's your name?" She asked gently, flicking her tail to Shadecloud.

"Maple, my name is Maple." The she cat, Maple, answered. Shadecloud padded over to join them, standing awkwardly beside Fallow.

"Well Maple, my name is Fallow and this is Shadecloud." Fallow introduced, flashing a vaguely reproachful look at the grey she cat.

"Hello!" Shadecloud said in the cheeriest voice she could muster up, the greeting seemed to appease Fallow who turned her focus back to Maple.

"Do you remember anything?" She asked the bewildered looking calico.

"I remember being chased away from home because I..." She trailed off, a look of fear in her eyes swiftly followed by a guarded expression.

"Because you were different? Special somehow?" Shadecloud pressed gently which earned her an approving look from Fallow.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Maple asked, suddenly suspicious of the other two she cats, her green eyes darting between them.

Shadecloud looked to Fallow, the cream and brown she cat nodded and Shadecloud turned back to Maple. "It's because we're all different too, the Hollow is a safe place for cats like us." She explained.

"What do you mean by safe?" Maple asked, getting to her feet and assuming a somewhat defensive stance.

"Normal cats can't find us here, it's a place where we can live, grow up. Many of us have fairly normal lives." Fallow said. Shadecloud found herself noticing the little uncertainties in the older she cat's tone and words.

Unfortunately Maple had picked up on them as well, Shadecloud was struck by how suspicious the calico she cat seemed. "Many? What about the others?"

"That's a thing for another time dear." Fallow said firmly, her tone clearly signaling the end of the conversation. "Shadecloud, why don't you show Maple around a bit?" She asked Shadecloud in a way that made it clear it was not negotiable.

"What?" Shadecloud hissed, arguing despite the fact that Fallow was giving her a look that mirrored Lotus' expression earlier that morning. "Why me?"

"Because you're in between, you're new enough that you remember how it feels to first arrive but you've been here long enough to be one of us." Fallow explained, "I trust you'll look after her for the day." She said with cheerful smile, then she turned and padded off the direction Rooster and Frost had gone earlier.

Leaving Shadecloud alone with the new arrival who was still glaring at her with claws unsheathed. The grey she cat sighed, if she managed to keep her pelt in one piece she'd be forever thankful.

Summoning up her most welcoming smile she turned to the calico she cat. "So, would you like a tour of the hollow?" She asked.

Maple stared at her, decidedly nonplussed. "I want to know what she meant about 'Many of you'." The calico demanded.

"Look Maple, I'm pretty new here too and I don't know what the customs are, I don't want to tell you anything Fallow wouldn't tell you." Shadecloud explained, deciding she'd set the law down then and there.

"You're new here too?" Maple asked, looking a little less angry. "Are they always this cryptic?"

"I'm afraid so," Shadecloud said with a wry smile. "They're actually doing pretty well right now, I had no idea they were special until I'd been here for a couple sunrises."

"I suppose I should count myself lucky then." Maple said with a small laugh, "Why didn't they tell you though? I mean you told me as soon as you could."

"Well, I didn't know I was Cursed when I first got here, I think they were trying to understand what my ability was before they told me anything major." Shadecloud said, thinking back to the day Shadow had 'explained' what they were and the consequences.

She hadn't spoken to the mottled tom since that day; in fact she'd barely seen him at all; just glimpse of dark grey fur or the tip of his tail.

"Cursed?" Maple asked tilting her head, "Another thing you aren't supposed to talk about?" She asked, seeing Shadecloud's reaction to her question.

"Probably." Shadecloud admitted, "I'd tell you if I could but I really don't want to make anyone angry at me. They can be very scary sometimes."

"Ah, well I'm sure they'll tell me at some point." Maple said with what Shadecloud though to be uncharacteristic patience. "And if they don't make it soon I'll have to force it out of them." She added in a tone that was partly joking and partly something more unsettling. "Now, are you going to give me that tour or not?" She asked Shadecloud with an almost cheerful expression.

"Yes, absolutely." Shadecloud said, returning the smile. With that she turned to lead the way towards the dens.

Despite the cheerful atmosphere she couldn't shake the feeling that Maple was just as dangerous as the rest of them.

* * *

 **So, did you like the chapter? Let me know what you thought of it by following, favoriting or reviewing; remember constructive criticism is always appreciated!**

 **QOTD - What do you think of Maple?**

 **That's all for today, until next time I bid you farewell!**

 **~ Feathers**


	14. Chapter 14

**So guess what! I'm not dead! I know, you're shocked but it's true. School is now a thing so I can't spend all my time writing cat stories on the internet, as much as I'd like to. However I will make an effort to keep updating, it won't be often but I promise that I won't abandon FFN or these stories. Thank you guys for giving me a reason to commit to this through your support, every favorite, follow and review counts!**

 **Flower: She definitely will, at least to Shadecloud anyway, I'm glad you like her as well; she makes a nice change from my usual characters so I like writing her. Thank you for the OCs as well, two is completely fine, the more the merrier! I'll use them a little later on in the story but you'll definitely see them.**

 **Maplestar of Dawnclan: I'm happy you like how I did her, I didn't want her to be completely surly and shut off so it's good that her friendship with Shadecloud is good.**

 **Swirlspot: I'm not sure about that question, it might be because they share a name but I didn't intend for that, oops! As for the second one, you certainly would; probably for Thunderclan because they get all the omens. And then I steal those ideas because they're good and they make more sense than my mental ramblings! As usual you're spot on, with my actual plan no less! The action will be kicking in soon and she'll have her part to play!**

 **Meow is Back From the Dead: Yeah... don't get used to that! Your reaction to Maple makes me pretty happy, she wasn't supposed to be entirely likable at first so that's good!**

 **And now, on with the much delayed story!**

* * *

"What do you think of them?" Maple asked thoughtfully, gazing at the clearing from the shady spot where she sat with Shadecloud.

"Who?" Shadecloud asked, looking at her friend curiously then back at Junco and Swallow, who were playing Rooster

"Shadow and Frost, what do you think of them?" Maple clarified, her green gaze returning to the toms in question.

Shadecloud though for a second, considering each tom before speaking. "I like them I suppose, they're nice enough."

Maple rolled her eyes and gave Shadecloud an odd smile, "No I mean do you think they're handsome?" She asked.

"What?" Shadecloud said, taken aback by the question. "I mean, not really, I never thought of them like that. Anyway Frost has a mate and I'm probably related to Shadow."

Maple looked only momentarily fazed by Shadecloud's relationship with Shadow, instead fixating on the first part. "Frost has a mate? Who?"

"Lotus, you know, Fallow's daughter." Shadecloud told her friend, looking around the clearing for the she cat in question. "She shares a den with us."

"You mean the one who always looks like she's eaten a bad mouse?" Maple asked, making a face of her own at the thought of the cream she cat.

Shadecloud stifled a laugh at the not entirely untrue description of their denmate. "She's pretty nice when you get to know her, just a little uptight."

"Oh well, then she and Frost must be perfect for each other, uptight was the impression I got of him too." Maple grinned, chuckling quietly. "That's okay though, I'm more interested in Shadow anyway."

"Then you're in luck, he doesn't have a mate and they're probably going to try to set you two up anyway." Shadecloud purred, rather happy that Maple was instigating the relationship rather than being semi-forced by Lotus.

"What do you mean 'set us up'?" Maple asked. Prompting Shadecloud to give an inward sigh as she was reminded of the calico's habit of picking up on little discrepancies and hints that she wasn't mean to notice.

For a heartbeat they grey speckled she cat was silent, trying to work out how to explain the situation delicately. "Well you see they often have arranged pairings as there are so few like us and it's hard to have a normal mate. Lotus and Frost's relationship was arranged but it worked out pretty well for them." She explained, hoping Maple wouldn't take it too badly.

"So they were planning for Shadow and I to be mates?" Maple asked, tilting her head curiously. To Shadecloud's surprise she didn't seem at all upset, only intrigued by the custom and it's affect on her.

"Well yeah, I assume so based on the fact that you're the only eligible cats, I don't know for sure but it's a pretty reasonable guess." Shadecloud confirmed.

Maple didn't speak again for a few heartbeats; she simply sat watching Shadow with bright green eyes and a thoughtful expression. "Don't you have an arranged mate?" She asked at length.

Shadecloud started with surprise, that wasn't the question she'd been expecting. "Oh, no, no I don't. I mean Frost has a mate and we're pretty sure that Shadow and I are related."

"You are?" Maple questioned, looking curious. "Related to Shadow I mean. You don't act like it, I'd guess that he and Frost were siblings, not you two."

Shadecloud took another pause to think about the question, "Well, we don't know for sure but Frost thinks so. It's all very complicated." She admitted with a small sigh, "Shadow's father adopted Frost when they were kits so they were raised as brothers which is why they're so close. As for me and Shadow, well, Frost's theory is that Shadow and I are related because we have similar curses which apparently run in the family." She told the calico with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh, alright then." Maple said; looking, Shadecloud thought, a little disappointed at the mundane nature of her explanation. "So what is your curse, as you call it?" She asked.

"Oh, well I don't quite understand it myself but basically my shadow is alive, it just does its own thing most of the time." Shadecloud shrugged, peering around her to see if her shadow was there.

It wasn't and she briefly wondered where it had gone before shaking her head, the shadow had taken to flitting around by itself lately and she'd simply let it do as it pleased.

Maple followed her gaze and looked a little unsettled by the shadow's absence. "Do you not have control over it?"

"Not really, it helps me if I'm in danger but other than that it does what it wants, it doesn't really impact me in any way." Shadecloud responded then paused, "What about you? What's your ability?"

"Umm, it's kind of complicated." Maple said, her green eyes fixed on the ground between her paws. "I don't like talking about it, it's caused a lot of pain."

Shadecloud moved closer to her friend so that they're pelts were brushing, "It's okay," She said comfortingly, "We've all messed up, especially with our curses, that's part of the reason they're called that."

"Really?" Maple asked, her green eyes shimmering with what Shadecloud though might be tears.

Shadecloud nodded, resting her tail on the other she cat's shoulder and doing her best to offer silent support.

"I had no idea what it was when it first happened, one day I was thinking of picking up a mouse and it moved by itself. I didn't think it was anything, just my eyes playing tricks on me." Maple began, "Then more things started to move when I thought about it, and things would catch on fire if I looked at them too long. I got scared, I was worried that there was something wrong with me." She stopped for a second and Shadecloud looked over at her.

The calico was crying, silent tears dampened her fur and her expression was one of deep sorrow and pain. "And then I was watching my little sister, she was sick and mother asked me to look after her. I forgot all about my, my curse, because I was just so worried about her and then her pelt started smoking and she just, just started to burn."

Maple was crying freely and Shadecloud found herself whispering comforting phrases and almost cradling the distressed she cat.

"I couldn't do anything, she was screaming and then suddenly she just vaporized. Then my mother came back, apparently she'd noticed what was happening but didn't mention it, she was furious. She called me a monster and chased me to the river, I fell in and then I blacked out." She finished; her words were indistinct and interspersed with racking sobs.

Shadecloud didn't say anything, she simply curled herself around her friend, who had collapsed to the ground, and let the other she cat cry into her pelt.

* * *

 **So I hope you liked that chapter, I'm really curious about your reactions so don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of it! And while you're at it why don't you favorite and follow as well? I know it was a bit fluffy but I promise that either in the next chapter of the one after major things will start happening!**

 **QOTD: So I've been talking about putting in some action very soon, hat do you think is going to happen?**

 **That's all for today, I will see you lovely people next time!**

 **~ Feathers**


	15. Announcement

**Greetings dear readers, I would love to say welcome to the next chapter but I've decided to put Downstream on hiatus for a while, maybe forever. As much as I love this story and especially the characters I don't think I can continue work on it right now. When I started writing I had a vague plan that I didn't really follow so now I'm left with no idea what to do with the story. I might start it up again if I sort out how I want to end it but that seems unlikely.**

 **I'm open to any ideas you guys might have and it's possible I'll start another story at some point so let me know what you think about that.**

 **Until next time,**

 **~ Feather**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello! It's back! I've sorted out what I want to do with this story and hopefully it'll be pretty smooth sailing from here on out (for me, not the characters). Thanks to everyone who gave me positive feedback for this story, you guys are a big part of my decision to continue this story.**

 **Without further ado; here it is!**

* * *

By the next day Maple seemed to have recovered from her breakdown and Shadecloud stepped out of their den to find the calico sharing a thrush with Shadow.

As the grey she cat watched Shadow said something and both laughed, even from across the clearing Shadecloud could see Maple's green eyes twinkling. As if she could feel the warrior's gaze resting on her the dappled she cat looked up, she grinned at Shadecloud before turned back to Shadow.

Settling down in a sunny spot near her den Shadecloud began to wash her dark grey fur, licking one paw and drawing it over her ears. As she was twisting to reach her back the black speckled she cat felt someone sit down beside her and recognised Lotus' scent.

The colorpoint she cat was watching Shadow and Maple with a small smile, as Shadecloud looked up she turned to face the warrior. "Looks like we might be seeing a new litter of kits soon." She remarked cheerfully.

Shadecloud nodded in agreement, thinking how much like one of the queens the normally aloof she cat sounded.

"It's nice that they're spending time together of their own accord." She added with a wry smile. "It gets messy with new cats." She explained, making a face.

Shadecloud laughed and looked at the cream she cat, wondering what had brought on the change in her attitude. "You're very cheerful today," She ventured, hoping she hadn't crossed the line.

Lotus only hummed in response, a low, contented sound that made Shadecloud think of her own mother's purring lullaby from when she was a kitten. The wind changed sending a whiff of Frost's scent to Shadecloud's nose on a soft breeze that ruffled her dark pelt.

The scent was soon accompanied by pawsteps and Frost stepped into Shadecloud's line of view, his eyes fixed on Lotus and a gentle smile on his face.

As he approached Lotus rose to greet him, touching noses with a purr. "Hello darling," Frost said, twining his tail with Lotus's as he settled down beside them.

With a small smile Shadecloud pushed herself up, "I'll leave you two in peace." She said, smirking at the pair.

Lotus looked up briefly and rolled her eyes before returning her gaze to her mate who simply smiled in Shadecloud's general direction.

With a shake of her head Shadecloud started to pad away before pausing, realizing she didn't know what to do. Pausing in her moment of indecision Shadecloud missed the sound of pawsteps until Rooster's voice sounded behind her.

"Looks like love is in the air." The mottled tom remarked, as usual there was a rumble of warm laughter in his tone and his eyes were dancing with mischief.

Shadecloud nodded, allowing a laugh of her own as she did, "It certainly does, it's nice that Shadow and Maple hit it off so well, I'm glad to see her so happy." The grey she cat smiled as she watched the pair in question pad into the forest together, deep in conversation.

For just a heartbeat Rooster's expression darkened but the look was gone so quickly that Shadecloud wondered if it had been her imagination. As Shadecloud puzzled over what she'd observed the tom angled his ears towards Frost and Lotus, "Good news for them too, Fallow will be over the moon. She's always wanted grandkits."

"Grandkits?" Shadecloud asked, looking from Rooster to the couple. "Lotus is pregnant?"

Rooster grinned at the surprised warrior, "They haven't said anything but that's my personal theory."

Shadecloud returned the grin, accompanied by a shake of her head, "You had me for a second, although you might be right." She mused, thinking over her earlier conversation with the cream she cat.

"They'll announce it in their own time, if it's true that is." Rooster concluded mildly, beginning to pad towards the entrance. "And when they do I'll say 'I told you so'."

Shadecloud shook her head at the aging tom's antics as the bushes closed behind him, obscuring him from view.

"Hey, you look a little bored!" Maple called out from where she was standing with Shadow near the entrance. "Do you want to come hunting with us?"

Shadecloud hesitated for a moment, wondering if she would be intruding, then decided that if it came to it she could always excuse herself and return to the hollow. "Sure!" She called over to the pair, getting to her paws and bounding over to them.

"Alright, shall we go then?" Shadow asked, touching his nose lightly to Maple's ear as he turned to lead the small patrol into the woods.

As usual the forest seemed eerily dark despite the sun shining high overhead, the trees whispered and rustled as the cats passed by and each bush seemed to hide gleaming eyes. Unable to allay her uneasiness Shadecloud quickened her pace and stepped closer to Maple, the calico didn't seem any more comfortable than the grey warrior and her green eyes darted from shadow to shadow.

Ahead of them Shadow's mottled form wound through the undergrowth as though he himself was part of the flickering shades. His golden eyes glinted in the low light as he cast a glance back to be sure that his companions were still behind him.

"This place is really creepy." Maple whispered as a snapping sound rang out from somewhere in the bushes.

Shadecloud peered in the direction of the noise, shuddering as she tried not to think about what could have caused it. "You're certainly right, I'd hate to be out here alone."

"Careful!" Shadow called back to them, "There are some craters and sinkholes around here so keep an eye out."

Even as he said the words they came into a clearing, the open space was light where the trees opened up above them. The ground was blackened and scorched, the trees the ringed the clearing were charred and dead.

Another snapping sound reached their ears again, at the sound Shadow stopped, tension clear in every line of his form. Shadecloud pricked her ears, taking a couple careful steps forward to stand beside the mottled tom.

"Is everything okay?" She whispered, keeping her eyes fixed on the surrounding undergrowth.

Shadow looked at her, his eyes dark with worry. "Take Maple and get back to The Hollow, you can protect each other."

From behind them Maple asked quietly, "What about you? Aren't you coming with us?"

"I'll follow soon. Don't worry about me, Love, I can take care of myself." He told her, his voice dropping to a softer, gentle tone that made something deep inside Shadecloud ache.

As the pair touched noses, Shadecloud found herself thinking of the tom she'd loved what seemed an age ago.

There was another rustle, louder this time and closer to them, Shadow's gaze darkened even further and his voice was even more urgent; "Go on now, I'll see you before sunset."

Shadecloud didn't need to be told twice and looked back to where Maple was hesitating to watch Shadow disappear into the undergrowth, though not without a gentle look back at the calico.

"Maple, let's get back." Shadecloud called as loudly a she dared, her pelt already prickling with that feeling of being watched. "Don't worry about Shadow, he'll be fine."

Maple nodded and followed Shadecloud back the way they'd come, though all too frequently her emerald gaze was fixed on the forest behind them.

As they neared the Hollow Maple stopped short, her ears pricked and every line of her body taught. Shadecloud stopped too, listening for whatever sound had caught her friend's attention. When she did catch it the noise was faint but could still be identified as a cry, though it was muffled by the trees and the distance.

"Maple." The former warrior said warningly, seeing her friend's body tense further as she prepared to leap back into the undergrowth. "You don't know it's him."

"But what if it is?" She asked, wide-eyed.

Before Shadecloud could voice her response the calico had leaped off, disappearing into the thick undergrowth with a single bound.

Only a heartbeat later Shadecloud plunged back into the woods after her, trying to keep track of the she cat's dappled pelt in the gloom. Before she knew it Maple had gone without a trace, her scent lost in a patch of boggy ground.

She paused, realizing that the last trace of Maple's scent was the only familiar thing in her surroundings. The dark forest was strange and the scent of damp and rot rose from the marshy ground. Her pelt prickled with uneasiness and every shadow seemed to hide the flashing fangs and claws of a Fallen One.

A loud crack brought Shadecloud crashing back to reality and she stiffened, looking around for any sign of movement or coldly glinting eyes in the dark. Another crack sounded, followed by a heavy thump and she turned back the way she came, ears pressed flat.

Branches clawed her fur and the trail she was following was almost obliterated by her own fear scent.

When she reached The Hollow the scene laid out within the clearing was idyllic, Lotus and Frost were lying in a patch of sunshine watching Rooster play with the kits. Nearby Fallow was scolding Ember who didn't look at all sorry but seemed to be apologizing.

As Shadecloud skidded to a stop the cats looked up, as their expressions shifted from shock and surprise to horror the grey she cat realized that she must look terrible.

She took a second to shake out her tangled fur and pick out a few of the leaves that had gotten caught in her long pelt during her mad dash through the forest.

"Shadecloud, is everything alright?" Lotus asked, padding up with concern clear in her blue eyes.

A heartbeat later Fallow appeared next to Lotus with a far darker look in her eyes. "What happened to Maple?" She asked abruptly, her voice bordering on hysterical.

Shadecloud stammered for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts; "She, I, well, Shadow told us to go back so we did but she ran after him and I tried to follow her but I lost the trail and I thought I heard something so I ran back for help." The words tumbled out in a barely intelligible string.

Lotus pressed against Fallow's side as if to calm her mother, "Do you think you can lead us to where you lost her scent?"

Shadecloud nodded, steadying herself with a deep breath. "I think so."

"Lead the way then." Frost said, coming to stand on Lotus's other side.

Rooster padded over, leaving the kits to play with a feather, unconcerned about the scene playing out only foxlengths away from them. "Come on Fallow, how about I get you something to eat while this gets sorted out."

Still shaken the tabby she cat allowed the old tom to lead her back to the kits and Shadecloud saw them settle down to eat a pigeon before she padded out of the clearing.

The fear scent lingered along the path of broken undergrowth and beaten earth she'd run only minutes before. She shivered as she detected, faintly but still present, the scent of someone or something else.

"I'm guessing this is where you lost her scent?" Frost asked as his paws sank into the boggy ground.

Beside him Lotus shuddered, shaking dirty water off one delicate paw; "I hate this place. It smells like death." She muttered and Shadecloud realized the she cat was right.

Trying not to think about the scent of decay hanging over the marsh Shadecloud peered through the gathering darkness; "Which way do you think she'd go? You know the territory better than I do."

"Can you make us a path?" Lotus asked quietly.

Frost nodded and suddenly a path of blue-white ice extended from his paws into the darkness, disappearing into the gloom. "Come on, we shouldn't be out here after dark so we'd best get a move on." He said, padding off along the icy trail.

Shadecloud followed him, doing her best not to slip on the ice, the last thing she wanted was to find out how deep the standing pools of stagnant water were.

From behind her Lotus spoke up; "We should have brought Ghost with us."

Frost nodded thoughtfully and Shadecloud wondered what the small, shy she cat could do to help them find Maple.

Lotus seemed to pick up on Shadecloud's confusion because she explained in a low voice: "Ghost can see every bad deed a cat has ever done, the worse the deed the more visible it is to her."

"Maple killed her sister by accident, would Ghost be able to track her through that?"

Neither of her companions looked surprised at the revelation, Frost just nodded sadly and Lotus made a sympathetic noise.

"Murder is really big, it's like a beacon." Lotus winced at Frost's words leaving Shadecloud wondering how they had discovered that.

Lotus looked up at the sky, barely visible through the trees above, and furrowed her brow; "Should we go back? It's getting pretty dark and the trail is cold anyway."

Suddenly realizing that they would have to walk home in the dark if they didn't turn back Shadecloud nodded, "We'll have better luck looking in daylight and for all we know she might be back at The Hollow al…"

She broke off, realizing that Frost had stopped short and the path was becoming slippery as though melting.

"Maple won't be back at the Hollow." His tone silenced the questions rising in Shadecloud's throat. "We've found her."

The white tom stepped aside to allow Shadecloud and Lotus to stand where he'd stopped heartbeats before.

Beside her Lotus tensed and took a step back, Shadecloud could see why. Below the milky ice, which was slowly becoming more transparent to reveal the limp body of Maple.

Her green eyes were open but any emotion was long gone, she looked as though she'd been flung into the water like a ragdoll. Blood wreathed from her slit throat and from the brutal gashes torn into her body.

Shadecloud turned away, staring blankly into the darkness as tears pricked at her eyes. Behind her there was a splash and then the rippling sound of disturbed water. Lotus touched her nose to Shadecloud's ear, standing close enough that the grey she cat could feel the warmth of her pelt.

"Come on, we should get home." She said gently, taking step and allowing Shadecloud to lean on her shoulder when the former warrior's legs buckled beneath her.

The walk back to The Hollow felt like a dream, the only thing that felt concrete to Shadecloud was the guiding pressure of Lotus's shoulder supporting her. Though her eyes were open and undamaged she didn't see the path or the thinning trees. Nor did she feel the ground become more solid underpaw.

She was barely even aware of arriving at The Hollow and the shocked reactions of the other cats at the sight of Maple's body. It was only when she was seated beside the cold form of her friend, who had been laid out in the center of the clearing by Frost, that she felt the world come rushing back into horribly sharp detail.

* * *

 **It's going to get a lot darker now, that was always the plan but I'm really loving how it's turning out! Let me know what you think in a review, I love hearing your opinions, and if you liked it please follow and fav!**

 **Also; it's been a while since I've worked on this so if you catch any** **inconsistencies let me know so I can fix them. I think I'll probably rewrite the early chapters at some point, I won't change the plot but I want the actual writing to reflect my current style. (What I mean is that I wrote it years ago and it's bad...)**

 **That's all for now, the next chapter is in the works but I'm lazy so I might now finish it for a while.**

 **Byeeeee :)**


	17. Chapter 16

The sky was stained violet and gold with the last light of sunset and the trees were dark outlines against that painted backdrop. The forest rang with the last birdsongs before the birds fell silent until dawn. Around her the cats of The Hollow gathered in small groups, the worried chatter rising around her like smoke, a mere impression of sound.

In front of her, in a puddle of water and her own crimson blood, Maple lay still and silent. Her eyes stared into space, the light forever gone from them. Shadecloud found herself wondering why nobody had closed them out of respect.

She leaned forward and brushed them shut as she'd seen Laurelheart do in the center of camp many times before. If it hadn't been for the gaping wounds the calico she cat could have been sleeping.

Shadecloud touched her nose to Maple's sodden pelt, trying to catch a last trace of her scent. The sunshine and leaf smell was gone, replaced entirely by the heavy scent of death. Wet fur, decaying leaves, the stagnant pond water and the stench of blood.

Slowly she became aware of something warm and soft beside her, shielding her from the chill that had crept into the air as the sun went down. The misty form of her shadow was curled at her side, the fuzzy outline of it's muzzle resting on Maple's body as though it too was paying its respects.

A wave of exhaustion washed over her, she was tired, so impossibly tired. Her limbs felt like stone and quiet voices of her clanmates and the warmth of her shadow lulled her into a doze, she felt spent and beyond tears or grief.

She was drifting on the edge of sleep when a loud cry jerked her awake, in a heartbeat the shadow dissipated from her side and the growing chill in the air bit at her pelt. She didn't notice it though; her attention was fixed on Shadow.

The tom was standing at the entrance to the clearing, he looked shaken and his pelt was torn and bloody. His face was a mask of grief and his golden eyes were fixed on Maple's body and the ragged wounds torn into her fur.

With another strangled cry he bounded the few paces to her side and collapsed, pressing his face into her pelt. From where she lay Shadecloud could hear the strangled sobs that racked his body.

Frost was by his side in heartbeats with Lotus at his heels, the white tom lay down one one side of Shadow and Lotus sat on the other. For several long moments they stayed like that, silent in their sorrow and love, and Shadecloud remembered, irrelevantly, that they had been friends since kithood.

Lotus gently lowered her head and began to clean the still bleeding wound on Shadow's flank, smoothing the matted fur with gentle motions.

Feeling that she was intruding on a somehow intimate moment Shadecloud rose to her paws, touching her nose to Maple's pelt in a final farewell.

When she reached her den she cast a last look back at the clearing where the final rays of the sun illuminated the still forms of Lotus, Frost and Shadow beside Maple's body.

Shadecloud slept in fits and starts, her dreams confused fragments of memory interwoven with the musing of her own mind. She was falling from a great height, somewhere in the distance Hollyfrost was screaming. Then it was Maple screaming, pleading for help as she was torn to shreds by some invisible attacker. Suddenly all was peaceful, Shadecloud was home in the camp, surrounded by her clanmates sharing tongues and basking in the sun. She turned as someone called her name and Hollyfrost was standing in the entrance to the nursery, a pair of kits at her paws. One of them bounced up to her, and Shadecloud found herself looking down into a pair of startlingly green eyes that slowly dimmed and glazed over until they were cloudy with death.

She woke with a start, those dead green eyes burned into her mind as she sat, shaking, in her den. It was full night now, the moon was high and full in the sky and the clearing was almost deserted. Standing by Maple's body was a pale tabby she cat who looked up as Shadecloud stirred, gazing at her with blazing purple eyes.

Ghost dropped her gaze and bounded away, disappearing into the darkness beyond the Hollow without a sound.

Shadecloud returned to her nest but sleep refused to take her, she lay awake for what seemed like hours, staring at Lotus's empty nest and the sliver of sky she could see.

After an interminable amount of time she stood and padded into the clearing, the cool night air blew over her pelt and the moon cast shadows around the clearing.

She caught her breath as one of the shadows detached itself and solidified, forming a tom with golden eyes and mottled grey fur. Shadow stepped away from the darkness to stand beside Shadecloud, managing a sad half-smile at her shock.

"I guess you've never seen me do that before." He said wryly.

She shook her head, wondering if she should say something about Maple but deciding against it. "No, I haven't."

He looked up at the sky, "My father could control the darkness, he used to pull me out of it when I was young and I'd been up to some mischief."

She nodded, taken aback by the story and unsure what to make of his suddenly friendly attitude.

"I could never control it, only become it." He said, one of his paws melding seamlessly into the shadow cast by Shadecloud's form.

As his paw regained its solid form Shadecloud's shadow melted away from the ground to stand beside her, looking somehow disgruntled at the intrusion.

"Ah, sorry." He apologized dipping his head to the misty form. Its purple eyes narrowed and Shadecloud nudged it, surprised to find that it was almost solid.

He looked at it in silence for a heartbeat before speaking again. "So this is your curse huh? You really are one of us, aren't you."

"You mean your family?" She asked.

"The Smoke lineage. Cursed to be part of the shadows by sky knows who thousands of seasons ago. You and I, we are children of darkness."

It seemed a strange parting but before Shadecloud could respond he disappeared into the dark once again, leaving her alone with her shadow and the echo of his words.

 _The Smoke lineage, children of darkness._

The words hung in the air like clouds before a storm. They were dark clouds indeed and heavy with a promise; that when the storm came it would leave nothing unscathed.


End file.
